Einsichten
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Die neue Seite". Chase macht Fortschritte, wozu neue Bekanntschaften und House' unkonventionelle Therapie beitragen. HousexChase. This one goes out to Pallada, who never gets tired of encouraging me with her regular and wonderful reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: House hat gerade die Vollmacht über den durch einen Unfall psychisch verletzten Chase erhalten… es gibt also etwas zu feiern, und wie feiern House und Chase in meinen Geschichten…? Richtig. Wem das zu sehr OOC oder zu „derb" ist, überspringt dieses Kapitel.**_

House schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, hängte den Gehstock über den Türsturz und schnappte sich Chase, indem er ihn umfing und den Duft seines Haares einatmete. Als er sich ihm überrascht von seinem Ungestüm entwand und an die Tür zurück wich, drehte er sich um und schloss ihn mit den Armen ein, indem er sich links und rechts neben ihm abstützte.

„Heute ist ein großer Tag. Wir haben geheiratet."

„Hmm ..." Er verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schob die Hüften vor, seine rechte Fußspitze an der linken Ferse. Ihre Beckenknochen rieben sacht und kokettierend aneinander, doch Chase entzog sich ihm, bevor er ihn umfassen und zu sich ziehen konnte. Es lag nicht in seiner Absicht, ihn zu erschrecken, aber er musste ihm die Bedeutsamkeit der neuen rechtlichen Lage irgendwie begreiflich machen.

„Ich habe für Sie ja gesagt."

Hingebungsvoll zupfte er an seiner Oberlippe, ließ die Zungenspitze in der Wölbung des Amorbogens und bewegte sie genüsslich hin und her, forderte Einlass in seine Mundhöhle. Chase schwankte und suchte sich unmotiviert von ihm wegzustemmen.

Zwiespältige Gefühle stiegen in House auf. Er wollte ihn, aber nicht ihn überrumpeln, doch er zeigte ihm, dass er eventuell bereit war, sich auf ihn einzulassen. Alles, was er brauchte, war Geduld.

Eine Weile blieb er, wie er war, gab ihm Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und beobachtete seine flatternden Wimpern, das Pochen seiner Kehle, sowie er ihm die Krawatte gelöst hatte. Seine eigene hatte er gleich nach dem Termin abgenommen, den Kragen aufgeknöpft, an dem der junge Australier jetzt zurückhaltend herum nestelte, ihn über den Fingern aufrollte, und dann kühn die Halsvene mit den Lippen entlang fuhr. Entgegenkommend und in den Leisten bereits wehrlos prickelnd erhöhte er den Unterkiefer, um sein Einverständnis zur Erstürmung auszudrücken, während Chase allmählich Sicherheit gewann.

Vorsichtig und mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die erstaunlich war eingedenk seiner ihn jetzt tangierenden motorischen Schädigung, öffnete er das Hemd bis zum letzten Knopf. Kein einziger sprang ab. Die Behutsamkeit rührte ihn fast zu Tränen. Streichende Hände verwöhnten seinen Hals über die Lymphbahnen zur Vertiefung der Schlüsselbeine.

Erste lüsterne Schauer rieselten über seinen Rücken und stellten ihm sämtliche Haare auf, bahnten sich ihren Weg bis zur Kopfhaut und schlugen über ihm zusammen, schlossen ihn gemeinsam mit Chase in ein Vakuum der Lust.

Leise, eifrige Seufzer, die sich zu einem sehnsüchtigen Wimmern steigerten, wurden an seinem Brustbein gedämpft.

Seine Hände falteten sich über dem unerhört festen Po, seinem _Pfirsich_, kneteten ihn und die ebenso straffen Oberschenkel, bevor er es wagte, die Gürtelschließe zu öffnen. Ihn vollständig zu entkleiden, war die halbe Miete. Stück um Stück schälte er ihn aus den formellen Kleidern, wobei Chase ihn bereitwillig und keuchend bestärkte, bis er nackt bis auf die Shorts vor ihm am Türrahmen lehnte. Muskulös an den richtigen Stellen mit dem illustren Körperbau eines Laufstegmodells, nur viel schöner, kräftiger, begehrenswert, bebend vor Verlangen, ihn zu spüren. Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt aufgegessen.

„Sie sind an der Reihe", raunte er ihm ins Ohr.

Er half ihm, da er seine Aufregung nicht kontrollieren konnte, sowie er sich am Gürtel zu schaffen machte. Unregelmäßiger Atem brauste über seine Drosselgrube, erhitzte ihn und ließ sein Herz wild klopfen, auf das Chase seine Lippen presste. Gleichzeitig zerrte er ihm Jackett und das offene Hemd über die Schultern, bevor er ihn erneut anging und seine Brust und die feinen Haare darauf mit Speichel benetzte, den sinnlichen Mund darüber wandern ließ, um den Geschmack seines Schweißes und den Geruch seiner Haut zu verinnerlichen. Er glaubte, zu vergehen und aus tiefem Schlaf gerissen zu werden, als Chase den großen Muskel mit einem vorsichtigen und dann bestimmter werdenden Biss elektrisierte; seine Brustwarzen richteten sich auf und wurden hart wie Granit. Stöhnend packte er Chase' Hintern, krampfte lüstern die Finger hinein. Ein Bein gestreckt, das andere an der Tür angewinkelt, schmiegte der Kleinere sich an ihn. Seine Hüften kreisten im richtigen Tempo, nicht zu schnell, eher langsam und ungeheuerlich stimulierend an seinen. Mit einer Hand und in ständigem Clinch mit Chase, der nicht von ihm ließ, schleuderte er einen nach dem anderen die Lederschuhe von sich, zog die Hose herunter und stapfte aus den Hosenbeinen. Chase schluchzte, als er ihn absetzte. Gegen den Strich wühlte er in seinem Haar, steckte die Nase hinein und küsste den Haaransatz, auf dem ein feiner Schweißfilm glitzerte.

„Scht ... nicht. Nicht weinen. Wir haben keinen Grund dazu. Komm. Komm mit mir."

oOo

Elvis Presleys einschmeichelnde Stimme in seinem Ohr, Chase an seinem Mund. Speichel, der über seinen Kiefer floss, erregend, zäh, wie eine Markierung. Überall an seinem Körper. Als würde er ihn kennzeichnen mit etwas, für das er ihn ausgewählt hatte. Fahles, allmählich schwindendes Licht, das durch die heruntergelassenen Jalousien gefiltert wurde und auf Chase' und seiner Haut und der Bettwäsche Ovale zeichnete. Flimmernde Hitze. Schwül duftende Bettlaken. Sie hatten etwas zu feiern, und Chase hatte es verstanden.

Das überwältigende Gefühl seiner Zähne am Hals, direkt unterhalb des Kehlkopfes, kam dennoch unerwartet und mit einer Inbrunst, der er nur mühsam widerstand. Erschaudernd schloss er die Augen, als Chase zwischen seine Beine rückte, ihn leicht und noch schüchtern berührte. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte über seine Haut, sowie Chase die Hand um ihn legte, aber keine Anstalten machte, die Stimulierung zu vertiefen oder weiter auszuführen, gleich auf welche Art. Er blieb nicht, zog sich stattdessen fast scheu zurück.

Seltsam enttäuscht schlug House die Augen auf, nur um von einem wilden, süß einsetzenden Entzücken durchwogt zu werden, das den fehlenden Körperkontakt annähernd beglich, als Chase ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah, das beinahe ein Grinsen war. Zitternd vor Erwartung, die sinnlich breiten Lippen und die Wangen kräftig durchblutet von den wilden Küssen, unter denen er ihn ins Schlafzimmer dirigiert hatte, das seidenartig im Licht reflektierende Haar verstrubbelt, trafen seine aufgeregt glänzenden, grünblauen Augen seine und hielten ihn gefangen.

Er war da, keine wunderbare Illusion eines Traumes, sondern so real und körperlich, dass er ihn nicht einmal anfassen musste (aber wollte), um sich davon zu überzeugen. Er hatte sich auf die Hacken gesetzt und betrachtete ihn mit kindlicher Bewunderung halb begehrend, halb um Geduld bittend. Blaue Flecken vom Sturz an der Bushaltestelle und von in letzter Zeit leider häufigen Zusammenprallen mit häuslichen Objekten beeinträchtigten seine Anmut in keiner Weise, verliehen ihm mit seinem verschmitzten Ausdruck einen bubenhaft kessen Anstrich.

Als er nach seiner Schulter griff, rutschte er ein Stück zum Kopfende des Bettes, hob die Beine und präsentierte ihm flüchtig die Seite, nach der er lechzte, die sein Ziel war und doch noch so reizvoll fern.

Seine weißen, schimmernden, eng um seine Hüften liegenden Shorts leuchteten in starkem Kontrast zur Haut, an deren Samtigkeit er sich reiben und in ihr versinken mochte. Als er ihn einatmete, seinen Duft aus jugendlichem Schweiß und gieriger Erregung, der sich in einer Mischung aus exotischen Gewürzen, Früchten und dem wundervoll durchdringenden Aroma seines schlanken, biegsamen Leibes kundtat, wusste er, dass er ihn hinhielt und es genoss.

Bedächtig näherte er sich ihm, doch Chase schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er von Rastlosigkeit getrieben aufstand, die Hand ausstreckte und seine nahm, nachdem sie zaghaft und dennoch aufgeregt von seinem Bizeps zum Handgelenk geglitten war.

Es war liebenswert und sympathisch, dass er es nie fertig brachte, den Tumult zu bezähmen, der in ihm tobte, sobald sie sich einig waren, sich ohne Worte abgesprochen hatten. Zudem fachte es sein eigenes Begehren an, appellierte aber auch an sein Feingefühl. Er würde nie vergessen, was ihm geschehen war, selbst falls Chase sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte, was er lächerlicherweise mitunter wünschte.

Er stellte sich hinter ihn und umarmte ihn beruhigend. Das Gesicht an seinem Nacken, saugte er das Salz von der Haut und hob ihn in plötzlichem Überschwang kurz vom Boden. Mit unverwechselbaren Lauten wimmerte er ängstlich und verlangend zugleich und presste sich mit fast tänzerischer Anmut in einer halben Achsdrehung an ihn.

Als er sicher an ihn gelehnt stand, federte er auf den Fußspitzen, wodurch sich die muskulösen Waden unter der Anspannung seiner Sehnen rundeten und die Hüften inständig an ihn drängten, seine eigenen und die Lenden durch Reibung entrüsteten; diesmal energischer als vorher im Flur, als es ein anfängliches Ausforschen oder gar unbewusste Abwehr gewesen war.

Der Anblick und das Gefühl des gespannten, temperamentvollen Körpers an seinem lösten etwas aus, das er nicht beschreiben konnte und ihn dermaßen aufregte, dass er stöhnte, um nicht in Tränen und wollüstige Krämpfe auszubrechen. Sanfte, wiederkehrende Wellen beginnender Ekstase brandeten mit den leicht stoßenden Bewegungen seiner Hüften hinauf bis in den Magen und hüllten ihn ein, während er Chase dichter zu sich schob, seine Hand hinten in dessen Shorts, die flächendeckende Feuchtigkeit seines Schweißes auf der Kuhle zwischen Lendenwirbel und Gesäß ertastete, bevor er die Finger in die Spalte seines festen Fleisches versenkte.

Kontemplativ streichelte er hinunter zur versteckten Mitte des Pos und wurde plötzlich von der unbändigen Gier heimgesucht, seine Empfindsamkeit zu schmecken. Doch er würde nichts tun, das Chase verstörte oder ihn unangenehm berühren würde.

Allein ihn zu fühlen war unvergleichlich und überwältigend, so dass er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte und ihn so sanft wie erlaubt dehnte. Völlig unbefangen erwiderte der Jüngere seine unverblümte Anwandlung und reckte sich ihm fieberhaft entgegen. Er wusste nicht, wo er ihn anfassen und küssen wollte, da er nicht überall zugleich sein konnte. Schließlich entschied er sich nach dem ziellosen Umherstreifen auf der feinen Physiognomie für die Ohrmuschel und entfesselte damit eine emotionale Attacke auf eine seiner enorm erregbaren Körperregionen, was Chase mit einem begeisterten, impulsiven Ächzen dankte, der ihn fast in den Wahnsinn trieb, so sinnlich und scharf und fordernd hörte er sich an.

_Langsam. Langsam. _

Begütigend zog er ihn in einen Rhythmus, in dem er sich selbstvergessen und auf jede Muskelbewegung des Jüngeren eingehend wiegte. Die warme, empfängliche Haut an seiner wurde von immer wiederkehrenden Schauern überzogen, während er an ihr hinab strich, sich Chase' Silhouette taktil einprägte. Seine Schultern waren in der Tat breiter geworden. Schmächtig oder gar dünn war er als Erwachsener zwar nie gewesen, worüber seine jungenhaften Gesichtszüge und der zu große Laborkittel hinweggetäuscht hatten, doch durch die regelmäßige Bewegung im Wasser wirkte er nun beinahe athletisch. Er hielt seine Schultern fest umschlungen, streichelte sie mal zart und mal derb und wollte sie ewig festhalten, indem er sie im Wechsel bedacht vor und zurück bewegte, sie in aufreizenden Berührungen an seinen Oberarmen spürte, wie sie sich schutzsuchend an ihn hindrängten, ehe er sie wieder zurückschob und fest umschloss, ihre Rundungen koste. Bald wollten seine Hände und sein Körper mehr von Chase, der nervös keuchend die Stirn an seinen Hals drückte.

Leise summte er die Melodie von _Can't help falling in Love _in sein Ohr und erlebte eine Überraschung, als er ihn begleitete. Sein wundervoller Tenor, so erregend wie das Lachen, das er danach an seinem Schlüsselbein eindämmte, klang ein wenig holprig, aber er selbst bewegte sich geschmeidiger und entspannt, fast so selbstverständlich wie früher. Die Hände, die sich vor seinem Brustbein zu Fäusten geballt hatten, lösten sich, und er überließ sich ihm, wurde schwerer, atmete ruhig und tief im vorgegebenen Takt.

Er bugsierte ihn zum Bett zurück, und Chase schnaufte wonnevoll, als er den Saum der Hose lockerte und aufmerksam jedes Stück neu entdeckter bloßer Haut mit mal stürmischen, mal sanften Liebkosungen willkommen hieß, je nachdem, auf welchen Kontakt er reizbarer reagierte.

Um Chase' Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln, wie um ihn zu ermutigen. Obwohl es ein wenig schief ausfiel, nicht so, wie es sein sollte, rührte ihn der Versuch.

House kroch über ihn, küsste ihn voll überbordender Zärtlichkeit und versank in seinem Aroma, das sich nie verlor und sich in Momenten wie diesem zu etwas so erregend Ursprünglichem verwandelte, dass er nichts sonst benötigte oder verlangte, um ihn zu lieben. Nur seinen Duft, seine Anwesenheit, mit der er ihn jeden Tag beglückte. Wie konnte er je ernsthaft daran gedacht haben, sich von ihm zu trennen? Selbst aus Gründen der Logik, die er gerade zur Hölle schickte, fand er keine Erklärung.

Die Archillessehne unter seinen tastenden Fingern zitterte, als er sich nach Minuten über den Spann des Fußes höher wagte. Chase' Füße und die feinen Knöchel waren besonders, ließen seine Fesseln graziler erscheinen als sie waren. Bisher hatte er ihnen viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geweiht. Er holte das Versäumte nach, indem er die feine, straffe Sehne beknabberte, an ihr hinauf zur Wade die samtige Haut ergötzte und sanft an der Innenseite des Oberschenkels biss.

In seinem Rausch näherte er sich offenbar zu schnell dem Ziel, denn die Berührung rüttelte Chase auf, riss ihn unvermutet aus seiner Entrückung. Er entwand sich ihm und entfernte sich abermals einen Schritt vom Bett, wo er still stehen blieb, hör- und sichtbar atmete und sich mit dem Arm über die Nase wischte; House konnte nicht sagen, ob aus Furcht oder Freude. Auf seine Verspieltheit harrte er vergeblich; mit gespreizten Beinen auf der Bettkante sitzend taxierte er den ihm zugewandten nackten Rücken.

Irgendetwas war nicht wie sonst. Trotzdem war es ihm gestattet, ihn zu sich zu ziehen und von hinten den Arm um ihn zu legen. Vielleicht wäre er gestürzt, wenn er es nicht getan hätte; er taumelte unter physisch erkennbaren Schauern und machte den Eindruck, die Balance zu verlieren.

Er fühlte sich gut an, weich und fest und kühl trotz des unaufhörlich rinnenden Schweißes, der in seinen Augen brannte, als er das Gesicht in ihn drückte und die Zuckungen endlich nachließen. Die Wange an seinem Rücken, streichelte er bedächtig und sanft die sich unter mäßigen Kontraktionen zusammenziehende Bauchdecke, verweilte ausgiebig beim Nabel und massierte ihn hinunter zum Schambein, ließ die Hand dort und krümmte die Finger, was einen rasenden Effekt auf beide hatte. Chase bog den Kopf in den Nacken und stemmte die Füße fest auf den Boden, wie um sich für etwas zu rüsten, dem er anders nicht standhielt. Trotzdem lehnte er sich an ihn, wollte vertrauen und wusste nicht, wie. Seltsamerweise hatte House das Gefühl, ihn mit Worten nicht trösten zu können.

Eine begeisternde, ihn ganz durchdringende Weile lang stimulierte er ihn, in seiner und der eigenen Freude schwelgend und ohne Übereifer, und Chase dankte es ihm mit verblüffenden, phantastischen, hellen und dunklen Tönen, die er sogar über das Zwerchfell erspüren konnte und die frei waren vom anfänglichen Unbehagen.

Eine schwingende Saite war er, die sich unter ihm im Wechsel straffte und schwirrte und dabei die herrlichste Musik spielte, die er je gehört hatte. Mit Lippen, Zähnen und Zunge erkundete er leidenschaftlich und dennoch bedächtig die Wirbelsäule, als wäre das, was seine Hand tat, nur eine schöne Nebenbeschäftigung. Hitze und Kälte flammten abwechselnd in ihm auf, als sich der Geschmack der Haut veränderte, intensiver und herber wurde, je tiefer er ging. Ein jäher, wie von Schmerz oder Scham verursachter Laut ließ ihn innehalten.

„Es ist in Ordnung", keuchte er. „Sie sind fabelhaft. Ich will Sie jetzt. Oh Gott, Sie wissen nicht, wie sehr ich Sie lieben will."

Etwas verunsichert wankte der Junge und trat einen Schritt vor, ehe er zaudernd zurückkam. Aber er stieß ihn nicht von sich, konzentrierte sich mit schluchzenden Atemgeräuschen auf das Neue, Aufregende, zu dem House sie langsam und zuverlässig führte.

Sachten Drück auf seinen Rücken ausübend brachte House ihn dazu, sich über seinen Arm zu beugen, bevor er mit dem anderen über den Rücken hinauf in den Nacken griff, ihn ruhig hielt und mit der vertrauten Wärme seiner Haut beeinflusste. Und er bog sich, ließ sich berühren auf eine Weise, die ihn hätte befremden müssen. Willig, neugierig, atemlos. Perfekt.

Er schmeckte nach mehr, nach Lust und Erwartung, war so unerreicht empfänglich und zart, dass er aufkeuchte und wieder die Augen schließen musste. Seine Zunge tanzte auf der Weichheit der feinnervigen Haut und entwickelte ein beinahe beängstigend forsches Eigenleben, während er Chase weiter vorneigte, dessen Körper sich in eine Spielwiese verwandelt hatte, auf der er hemmungslos tobte.

Er war nahe davor, den Verstand und die Fassung zu verlieren vor Glück, doch er beherrschte sich, obwohl der Jüngere nach anfänglicher Irritation keinerlei Beklemmung empfand, sich ihm auslieferte und unter mehrmaligen Schauern der Euphorie erzitterte. Allein das angstfreie Zittern und Pulsieren seiner Muskeln, das ihm seine uneingeschränkte Befriedigung versicherte, beseligten ihn und verstärkten seinen Trieb.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, und er würde in die Luft gehen vor Verlangen, ihn zu haben, sich mit ihm zu vereinen. Nach einem wohlig lang gezogenen Seufzer drehte Chase sich um und drückte sich an ihn. Es war wieder gut, sie durften ausruhen, sich gehen lassen. Er hockte sich auf seinen Schoß, schlang die Arme um ihn und gluckste geschmeichelt, als sie sich beide auf sehr intime Art fühlten und er ihn wegdrängen musste, um ihm nicht wehzutun. Oder zu kommen, ehe es überhaupt wirklich angefangen hatte.

In seinen Augen blitzte Erschrecken auf, die Befürchtung, nicht gewollt zu sein, aber House erhob sich, nahm ihn erneut in die Arme, und taumelte rückwärts und mit ihm in die schwingende Matratze hinein. Er lag über ihm, ächzend und weinend, während er ihm das Haar zerzauste, ihn mit leisen Worten beschwichtigte und ihm versicherte, dass er alles gut machte.

Über den nächsten Schritt ließ er ihn allein entscheiden, der darin bestand, ihn sorgfältig zu ergründen. Er ging sehr umsichtig vor, strich über den vernarbten Oberschenkel, zu dem er immer wieder zurückkehrte und ihn küsste. So deutlich hatte er es noch nie gezeigt, und er spürte siedendheiße Scham aufsteigen und fragte sich, weshalb. Bisher hatte er sein Bein vor ihm nicht verborgen. Doch Chase verstand es, die Beschämung abzuschwächen und schließlich zu ersticken, indem er seinen physischen Mangel als etwas Schönes betrachtete, als etwas, das Zärtlichkeit nicht weniger verdiente als der Rest von ihm.

Als er zur Stelle unter dem Brustbein fuhr und dort seinen warmen, lebendigen Atem hinein schickte, ergriff er ihn voll abrupter, ihn überkommender Begeisterung, die ziehend in seine Lenden ausstrahlte, und rollte mit ihm über die Länge des Bettes. Auflachend versuchte er sich zu wehren, tatschte in sein Gesicht und hämmerte halbherzig und nicht ernst gemeint an seine Schultern, doch schließlich ließ er sich küssen, schluchzte und kreischte gleichzeitig vor Vergnügen, während er ihm die Gelegenheit bot, ihn zu umklammern, zu verwöhnen mit sanften Angriffen auf sein Allerheiligstes, die ihn in einem Zustand fiebernder Spannung versetzten.

Seine Haut glühte, als Chase ihn erobert hatte und gleichermaßen energisch und bedeutsam seinen Schritt anvisierte, während sein schöner Mund auf seinem lag, seine Zunge sich mit seiner verband und ihm eine Vorahnung auf das Kommende bescherte, die dann doch seine Erwartungen weit übertreffen würde. Er wusste es jetzt schon und erbebte in einem Anflug von unbändiger Vorfreude.

Immer noch lächelnd krabbelte Chase ein Stück über ihn, täuschte einen Fluchtversuch über das Bett vor, doch House umfasste lachend seine Mitte und zog ihn mit einem Ruck wieder zu sich her. Chase ergab sich, halb über ihm schaukelte er vor und zurück, wobei er sich sagenhaft gewandt an ihm rieb. Seine Berührungen, die ihn umso mehr aufbrachten, je leichter sie ausgeführt wurden, hatte er bei keiner Frau irgendwann so aufreizend und doch liebevoll erlebt. Jeder Quadratzentimeter Haut explodierte unter Chase' Kontakt, verbrannte innen und außen und kühlte kurz darauf in einem Gefühl nachlassenden Schmerzes. Kein Traum, keine Halluzination konnte so irrsinnig frivol und mutig und unerklärlich sein. Keuchend und halb verrückt warb er um ihn, streifte mit den Lippen seinen flachen, zuckenden, muskulösen Bauch vom Darmbein zum Nabel.

Er genoss seine Einfälle und seinen herben Duft, suhlte sich regelrecht darin. Unweigerlich und frei von chronischen Schmerzen hob er das Becken, um sich von Chase die Shorts hinunterzerren zu lassen, was er allein mit seinen wahnsinnig machenden, sportlichen Beinen bewerkstelligte, während seine Arme sich über ihm abstemmten, ihn anschließend mitsamt den unteren Extremitäten umschlangen und nicht wieder frei gaben.

Danach wurde ihm schwindelig, befand sich die Bettwäsche mal unter und über ihm, nass und warm und getränkt von ihrem Schweiß und ihrer so unerhört körperlicher, exzessiver und lustvoller Ergriffenheit, in die sie sich wälzten. Überall, wo er ihn erhaschte, begeisterte er sich und ihn. Spornte die Vielfalt der sensiblen Regionen zu Höchstleistungen an, seine Lippen, den Adamsapfel, die Brustwarzen (er trampelte neben seinen Flanken und stöhnte verzückt auf, bevor er aufgebracht die Decke über sie beide warf).

Später, als sie sich ein wenig gefasst hatten und beinahe ermüdet ihr kriegerisches Spiel einstellten, widmete er sich dem kostbaren, tief verborgenen Teil. Alle Glieder furchtlos von sich gestreckt, die Fersen in die Matratze gedrückt, kapitulierte Chase, passte die Hüften seinen Bewegungen an, er wand sich und zuckte kurz, doch dann wurde er ruhiger.

Lauschend, atemlos, den Kopf zur Seite gewandt, knotete er das Ende der Bettdecke in den Fingern und benetzte es mit Speichel. Sobald House die Hände unter ihn legte, mit einer sein Gesäß stützte, peitschte sein linkes Bein die Luft in einem milden, gleichmäßigen Erregungszustand, der auf ihn übersprang und sich im Zusammenhang mit der Massage und Chase' süßem, vom Spielen angenehm erschöpftem Anblick steigerte.

Das Babyöl tropfte über ihn auf die Laken, und er konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihn ringsum damit einzureiben, seine Haut zum Glänzen zu bringen, obwohl sie ohnehin schweißfeucht war und er sich am liebsten auf ihn geworfen hätte.

Es akzentuierte seine Muskeln, die köstlichen Rundungen der Schultern, Armen und Schenkel, die Ausbildungen von Kehlgrube, Nabel und Bauch, die Linie seines Beckenknochens und den Leistenbändern. Rann ungeniert in sein Schamhaar, und er folgte begehrlich mit den Augen und kurz darauf mit der Hand, worauf Chase ein leises, willfähriges Geräusch von sich gab und seinen Blick suchte, pochend vor Verlangen, ihn zu fühlen. Abermals hob er ihn an, um seinen seidigen Eingang, _seine_ Stelle erneut vorzubereiten und demütig und sachte über sie zu streichen und zu dehnen, was mit einem fügsamen Spreizen der Beine einherging, deren muskulöse, schlanke Kompaktheit ihn immer wieder aufs Neue betörte.

Er tat es nicht nur, um sicherzugehen, dass es schön wurde für ihn und weil er ihn nicht verletzen wollte (er war dermaßen hart und pulsierend, dass er selbst fröstelte – es wäre unvermeidlich), sondern weil das Spüren der empfindsamen, engen Muskeln und das behutsame Vortasten und Fühlen ihn fast mehr aufwühlten als Chase. Die Sinneseindrücke und Reaktionen, die während der Massage mit Schallgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Körper brausten, ließen sich nicht beschreiben. Wenn er dann in das junge Gesicht sah, in dem vor genießerischer Sinnlichkeit gelegentlich die sonst so ebenmäßigen Züge entgleisten und er sich auf die Lippen biss, um nicht aufzuschreien, glaubte er, nichts Besseres könne noch kommen. Langsam hob er seine Beine an, um unter ihn zu rutschen.

Er wollte ihn so sehr, dass es wehtat. Und sinnierte, dass es andere Dinge geben müsste, größere Dinge als körperliches Begehren und erfüllenden Sex, um ihm seine Liebe und seine Begeisterung für ihn zu verstehen zu geben.

Ein lauter, ungezügelter Schrei, der sich zu leidenschaftlicher Lautmalerei zwischen Lachen und Stöhnen entfaltete, Chase' Beine, die sich unversehens fest um ihn schlangen und sein tief in ihn drängender Unterleib verwirrten ihn zuerst und beflügelten ihn anschließend. Er hatte ihn gefunden, ohne gesucht zu haben, ohne Unstimmigkeit oder Schmerz zu verschulden. Von Genugtuung bemächtigt, rollte er den ausgelassenen, unvergleichlichen Geliebten über die Laken, verfing sich in den Decken und wickelte sich mit ihm darin in ein heilloses Durcheinander. Chase krallte sich das im Bett liegende T-Shirt und presste es an sich, bevor er hinein biss und es dann über House warf. Es duftete nach ihm und dem Öl, auf dessen Geruch er gern verzichtet hätte, und er verlieh seinem Triumph mit einem atemlosen Lachen Ausdruck, weil Chase keinen Schmerz empfand, als er wieder in ihn drang. Nur Eifer und Entzücken, die ihn sich hin und her winden und ihm entgegenbäumen, ihn ertrinken ließen im Strudel aus Beglückung und unsagbarer Befriedigung.

Zuerst zögernd, dann mitspielend ging Chase auf ihn ein. Das Quietschen der Matratze und Elvis verstummten neben der lustvollen Aufwallung, in die Chase stöhnend und zitternd ausbrach, aber er holte ihn zurück, zwang ihm einen gemäßigten Rhythmus auf. Er wand sich, wich seinem Blick aus, indem er den Kopf zur Seite warf. Schwer atmend schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die wohligen Empfindungen, in die auch House eintauchte.

„Schau mich an", forderte er dennoch und strich ihm das nasse Haar von den Schläfen, ehe er die Finger einer Hand mit Chase' verkreuzte, nach der der Jüngere mit einem Winseln griff, doch er entzog sie ihm wieder, um ihn auf sich zu fokussieren, wiederholte seine Anweisung nachdrücklicher, indem er seinen Vornamen hinzufügte. „Schau mich an, Robert."

Der Moment, in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen, war magisch. Dass er ihn erkannte, hätte er nicht geschworen, doch in seinen Augen leuchtete ein Funke auf, der ihm den alten Chase wieder brachte. Der Augenblick dauerte nur kurz, so dass er sich einbilden konnte, ihn geträumt zu haben.

Aber als er die Lider wieder schloss, wurde er plötzlich ruhig, so wie er ihn gewollt hatte, ließ los und sich von ihm auffangen. Er stieß ein paar beglückte Seufzer aus, strandete mit ihm in sie überspülende, entspannende Strömungen, während Chase' Finger die ergraute Stelle hinter seinem Ohr streichelten, ehe er Halt suchend wie mit Zangen seine Schultern umfing, sich ihm bedingungslos anvertraute und endgültig bereit war. Sein fliegender Atem, die gerötete Haut und die sonderbar entrückte Unruhe in den kurz geöffneten Augen signalisierten es ihm. Er hatte Zeit, ihn soweit es ihm möglich war, zu beschwichtigen, und er gab sie sich und Chase. Rücksichtsvoll stieß er tiefer und zog sich zurück, als er den bekannten, scharfen Schmerz wie einen Schatten über sein verklärtes Gesicht huschen sah und reizte ihn nur äußerlich, aber er drängte voran, verlangte ihn, seine Nähe, bis er wieder sicher war. Plötzlich erkannte er, dass er den Schmerz brauchte und er für ihn dazugehörte.

Erregt und trotzdem harmonisch trieb House ihn weiter, völlig eins mit dem schlanken, schweißüberströmten Körper, völlig in ihn verschlungen, nachdem Chase klar wurde, dass er nichts tun musste, um gut zu sein. Er war es. Mehr oder minder ohne Wildheit (deren Bezwingung ihm schwer fiel), ohne Anstrengung.

Das einzige Zeichen seines Aufruhrs verriet er mit einem heftigen Tritt gegen das Bettgestell, um dann unter begierigen und dennoch gedämpften, beredten Lauten und hinreißenden Kontraktionen auf ihn zu warten, ihn einer Woge euphorischer Verzückung entgegen zu wirbeln, auf deren Spitze er ihn wieder traf. Es war so schön, so unglaublich und so außerordentlich intensiv, dass er seinen nahenden Orgasmus nahezu bereute, den er hinaus schob, um Chase noch möglichst lange auf derart besinnliche Art zu spüren.

Seine stoßenden Bewegungen fördernd und in ihnen mitschwingend, verhielt er sich keineswegs passiv, aber viel ruhiger und lockerer als je zuvor seit seiner Veränderung. In seinen Augen und den perplex geweiteten Pupillen las er nichts als schiere Lust, bevor er sie zumachte, um sich mit ihm der wonnevollen Entspannung zu überantworten, die sie mit sanft kribbelnder, sensationell andauernder und steigernder Intensität erfasste.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte er rauh unter hastigen Atemzügen, die parallel mit jeder neuen, ihn erfassenden gleichmäßigen Welle kürzer wurden. Immer und immer wieder beteuerte er es, bis er keine Worte mehr hatte, sie mit einem Keuchen von seinen Lippen gefegt wurden und er einem Sog entgegenwirbelte, dem er weder trotzen konnte noch wollte.

Ein enthusiastischer Aufschrei brach über seine Lippen, durchdringend und laut in seiner Hemmungslosigkeit und grenzenlosem Glück, als er keine Chance mehr hatte, dem auszuweichen, auf das er am ganzen Körper vibrierend zuflog.

Unverzüglich kam Chase ihm nach, ergriff übermütig seine Hand, und sie stürzten hinaus in hohe, spritzende, warme Gischt, die über ihnen zusammenschlug und sie in einer ausgedehnten, geräuschvollen Welle hinaus auf das offene Meer schleuderte, wo sie sich in ihren Armen wieder fanden, glücklich, ungestüm, voller Begeisterung über das Abenteuer, das sie sich gegenseitig geschenkt hatten.

Überwältigt drückte er das Gesicht an Chase', atmete ermattet aus und küsste ihn erschöpft auf Nase und Mund, während das trunkene Gefühl der absoluten Gelöstheit, in der sie sich gefunden und vereinigt hatten, durch ihre Adern pulste. Es war vorbei, aber jedes Mal einzigartig, so großartig, dass jetzt noch ein Frösteln über seine Arme und ein Ziehen durch seine Weichen lief und er den Drang fühlte, ihm zu sagen, wie dankbar er dafür war, wie er es vollbrachte, eine solche Flut von sexuellen Reizen und Emotionen und vor allem Liebe in ihm auszulösen.

Er wand die Finger um die des Jüngeren, die so kräftig und empfindsam waren und seinen Druck heftig erwiderten und unruhig mit ihnen spielten. Jedes Mal brauchte er seine Hände, davor, während und nach ihren Momenten. Es war schön, aber er wusste, dass es weniger aus dem Verlangen resultierte, ihm noch einmal nahe zu sein als vielmehr der irrationalen Furcht, ihn zu verlieren.

„Wer sind Sie, dass Sie das mit mir machen?" fragte er verwundert.

Undurchsichtig und verträumt wie ein süßer, goldiger Cherub lächelte er, Speichel im Mundwinkel, während er sich auf den Ellenbogen stützte und ihn andächtig berührte, sein Gesicht, die Nase, den Mund, dessen Umriss er gewissenhaft nachfuhr, als müsste er sich an ihn erinnern oder seinem Gedächtnis einprägen. Seine Lider wurden schwer, doch er kämmte ihm mit Hingabe das Haar zurück, um die graue Stelle noch einmal zu inspizieren und mehrmals zu küssen.

„Liebe-..."

Er lachte und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu necken, seine entzückende breite Nasenwurzel anzustupsen, die sich daraufhin kräuselte und sein Mund sich zu einem weiteren überirdischen Lächeln verstieg.

„Ja. Das sind Sie."


	2. Chapter 2

Am Wochenende ging er mit Chase auf Wohnungssuche. Falls das Gehalt und die Vergütung seiner alten Wohnung nicht ausreichten, eine Hypothek aufzunehmen, würde er entweder Wilson anpumpen oder Chase' Konto auflösen. Mit der Bank hatte er sich bereits in Verbindung gesetzt, die dank der Vollmacht keine Mätzchen gemacht hatte. Der Loft hatte eine stattliche Summe abgeworfen, trotz der horrenden Provision des Agenten. Kein Wunder. Den Luxus eines hauseigenen Whirlpools leistete sich in Jersey nicht jeder.

Chase' alten Ford hatte er relativ bald nach ihrer Rückkehr von San Diego an einen Gebrauchtwagenhändler verkauft. Der Preis, den er mit ihm ausgehandelt hatte, war lächerlich niedrig, doch er war froh, ihn überhaupt losgeworden zu sein, obwohl er den unerbittlichen Händler darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass das Vehikel in spätestens zwei Jahren museumsreif und locker das Dreifache wert sei. Der Kerl hatte nur geringschätzig geschnaubt.

Ein leerstehendes Apartment eines Backsteinhaus im viktorianischen Stil besichtigten sie im Beisein von Wilsons Exfrau Bonnie, die als Immobilienmaklerin tätig war und ihnen mit großartigen Worten das Haus schmackhaft zu machen versuchte und dreist behauptete, Count Basie habe hier residiert (er wusste mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, dass sie bluffte – hatte er ihr nie von seinem Faible für Jazzmusik erzählt?).

Die große Küche bot eindeutige Vorteile, doch die übrigen Räume kamen ihm viel zu protzig vor für zwei Personen. Man verlor bereits beim Eintritt durch die hohe Tür die Orientierung. Sein Mobiliar würde nicht einmal zwei Zimmer von den vieren füllen, und Chase' spärlicher Hausrat war auf dessen Anweisung hin vor Wochen verkauft, die wenigen persönlichen Habseligkeiten, die noch in der alten Wohnung verblieben waren, per Container entsorgt worden. Was House mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Möglicherweise hätte sich Chase an die eine oder andere erinnert. Allerdings schien ihm sein zurückgelassener Besitz nicht wirklich wichtig zu sein, so dass diesbezüglich ohnehin wenig Hoffnung bestanden hätte.

Im Bad hätte immerhin ein Whirlpool Platz. Neben einer Badewanne für zwei und einer separaten Dusche. Es gab einen Kamin im Wohnzimmer, das in die Küche überging, und ein Zimmer mit Erker und einem Balkon, wie gemacht für Chase.

Entschlossen, die Villa an den Mann zu bringen, blühte Bonnie auf. Vermutlich hatte die Firma ihr eine fette Provision versprochen.

„Du musst einfach zuschlagen. Eine so günstige Gelegenheit kommt bestimmt nicht wieder. In den letzten Jahren sind die Preise im Immobilienmarkt ernorm gestiegen. Ich könnte sogar einen Freundschaftsbonus für dich aushandeln."

Sie zwirbelte eine ihrer dunklen, formlosen Locken um den Finger, schürzte die Lippen und musterte Chase mit unverhohlener Indiskretion. Es war ihm stets ein Rätsel geblieben, weshalb Wilson sie geheiratet hatte, im Gegensatz zur Scheidung. Reizlos, knochig und blass in ihrer graubraunen Strickjacke legte Bonnie nicht einmal bei der Arbeit ein wenig Make-up auf, um die ausgeprägten Ringe unter den Augen zu kaschieren.

„Wir waren nie befreundet", berichtigte er kurz angebunden, mit Chase am Arm gemächlich ein Zimmer nach dem nächsten abschreitend. Der Boden war schön. Alter Schiffsboden. Aus rötlichem Kirschholz. Auch Chase schien er zu gefallen; er wippte ein paar Mal auf einer Planke und lächelte, als sie knarrte. „Gibt es einen Garten?"

„Nein. Sollte es? Wühlst du neuerdings gerne in der Erde statt in Eingeweiden herum?"

Ihren vertraulichen, plumpen Ton mochte er nicht. Als wären sie beste Bekannte. Sie hatte ihn nicht ausstehen können, solange Wilson unter ihrer Fuchtel gestanden hatte und sich beschwert, ihr Mann verbringe mehr Zeit mit ihm statt mit ihr, womit sie ihm Schuldgefühle aufzubürden gedacht hatte. Eine Taktik, die misslungen war. Es war nicht sein Fehler, dass Wilson seine Gesellschaft amüsanter fand als ihre.

„Chase tut es. Er züchtet Rosen. Historische Sorten sind seine Spezialität."

„Komm. Erzähl mir nichts. Er ist ein-..." Verlegen hielt sie inne und zog die Mundwinkel bis hinunter zu dem fliehenden, zitternden Kinn. „Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. James sagt, du willst ihn nicht ins Heim geben, aber vielleicht solltest du es dir noch mal überlegen. Dort wäre gut gesorgt für ihn, du könntest ihn besuchen-… "

„Spar' dein Mitleid für die hungernden Kinder in Afrika und ausgesetzte Welpen. Es geht ihm gut, er braucht es nicht. Und er ist eine Sensation im Bett. – Sagen mir seine Freundinnen", setzte er ob ihrer verdutzten Miene hinzu. „Zehn an einer Hand, nachdem wir sorgfältig die Spreu vom Weizen getrennt haben. Und es werden jeden Tag mehr. Ich habe geahnt, dass diese Online-Kontaktbörse irgendwann mein Untergang sein würde."

Neben ihnen trottete geduldig der Golden Retriever her, den sie seit House' Urlaub jeden Tag mehrere Stunden zu sich nahmen und mit ihm spazieren gingen.

Ein Taschengeld für Chase hatte er abgelehnt, doch Miss Alfaro steckte die Banknoten heimlich zusammengefaltet unter Fives Halsband, die er genauso heimlich hervorfingerte und in seine Hosentasche stopfte. Die Raffinesse, mit der die beiden ihn ohne verbalen Austausch hintergingen, belustigte ihn, und so ließ er sie in dem Glauben, von ihren vertraulichen Geschäften keinen Schimmer zu haben.

Sie erübrigte das Tier umso lieber, da sie sich von dem therapeutischen Effekt inzwischen selbst überzeugt hatte; mithilfe des Hundes knüpfte der von ihr umschwärmte Roberto scheu Kontakt zu ihr, und sei es nur, dass sich ihre Hände über dessen Fell berührten, wenn sie ihn beide während der Übergabe streichelten. Längeren Augenkontakt stellte er bislang nur zu House her.

„Wir werden Dandy behalten können", sagte er zu Chase, der den Hund am Halsband zu sich herzerrte, als dieser etwas witterte, das für den Augenblick interessanter schien als er. Er wusste, dass sie fremd waren und sich zu benehmen hatten. Solche kleinen, auf den ersten Blick unbedeutende Dinge an ihm zu entdecken, die anerzogenes Verhalten aus seiner Kindheit reflektierten, machte House glücklich. Er war nicht fort, obzwar er mit der Gunst seiner geistigen Anwesenheit sorgsam umging und sie in der Öffentlichkeit selten demonstrierte. „Er bekommt ein eigenes Zimmer. Inklusive Hundehütte und Ententeich."

„Mmm", stimmte er zu, doch es klang eigenartig apathisch. Als sei er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders. Dass er es nicht war, hatte ihm die Erziehungsmaßnahme an Five eben bewiesen.

„Haustiere sind nicht erlaubt", explizierte Bonnie sauertöpfisch und stelzte auf ihren hohen Absätzen mit abweisend verschränkten Armen vor ihnen her in den nächsten Raum, aus dem er einen Ballsaal machen konnte. Nur für sich und Chase. „Der Verkäufer hat darauf bestanden. Und ich finde, das ist vernünftig. Die Nachbarn könnten Allergien haben oder sich von dem Lärm belästigt fühlen."

Hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte er die Augen, und Chase lachte in einer dunklen, erregenden Tonlage auf, die ihm die letzte Nacht bildhaft ins Gedächtnis rief und ihn Bonnie vergessen ließ.

Spontan griff er in sein seidiges Haar, um ihn geräuschvoll auf den Mund zu küssen. In seinen Leisten prickelte es, als er kurz die Hand auf seiner Taille ruhen ließ.

Argwöhnisch wandte Bonnie sich um. „Lass mich bis Dienstag wissen, ob du es haben willst. Ihr seid nicht die einzigen Interessenten, wie du dir sicher denken kannst."

„Du hörst von uns."

oOo

Five lieferten sie gegen sechs Uhr nachmittags nach einem Bummel in Trenton wie verabredet in der Tierhandlung ab.

Nach seinem Dafürhalten verstrichen die kostbaren Stunden mit Chase viel zu schnell. Er hätte bei Cuddy mindestens drei Wochen Pause erbetteln sollen.

Durch die intensiv gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit registrierte er positive Veränderungen an ihnen beiden, aber besonders an sich selbst, und er stellte zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass nicht alle wehtaten. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können, mit einer gewöhnlichen Verkäuferin zu plaudern, geschweige denn ihr zuzuhören (was er generell lieber tat als Reden), doch sie kannten sich mittlerweile ganz gut, auch wenn er ihr nicht erzählte, wie seine Verbindung zu Chase tatsächlich aussah. José, ihrem Vater, hatte er es ebenfalls verschwiegen. Dagegen sonnte er sich ausgiebig in der kleinen Lüge, mit einer Australierin verheiratet gewesen zu sein, aus deren Ehe mit ihm ein so hübscher junger Mann hervorgegangen sein sollte.

Graziella wurde nicht müde, alles über dessen Kindheit und seine Vorlieben zu erfahren, und da er in dieser Hinsicht bestens informiert war, vermischte er gekonnt Wahrheit und Lüge, um nicht zuviel über ihre wahre Konstellation zu verraten.

Oft blieb er noch ein paar Minuten, ehe sie aufbrachen, um einen Kaffee oder Espresso mit ihr zu trinken; hinter dem Vorhang bei der Theke befand sich ein Kaffeeautomat für die Angestellten. Seiner charmanten Flunkerei erliegend, er sei Chase' Vater, nahm sie es als selbstverständliche Fürsorge hin, wenn er den derweil im Verkaufsraum ungeduldig umherstromernden Chase im Vorbeigehen an den Hüften erwischte, ihn innig zu sich zog und ihm einen Schluck des abgekühlten Getränks anbot, den Chase ihm dann gelegentlich mit einem sorglos und kindlich anmutenden Kuss auf die Schläfe vergalt. Sie hielt ihn für den vollkommenen Daddy, der nie die Geduld mit seinem behinderten Sohn verlor. Es war nett und schmeichelte ihm.

Wie immer, wenn sie nach ihren Ausflügen den Hund übergaben, stellte sie für Five einen Napf Wasser auf den gefliesten Boden, ohne Chase aus den Augen zu lassen, bevor sie wieder hinter die Theke trat.

„Ist etwas passiert? Roberto sieht traurig aus."

„Wirklich?" Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch als er ihn betrachtete, fiel ihm ein Ausdruck in dem zarten Gesicht auf, der tatsächlich schwermütig wirkte und von müde flackernden Augen bestätigt wurde. Dunkle Schatten darunter hinderten die sonst so frische rosige Haut am Strahlen. „Wir haben uns ein neues Haus angesehen, in dem Tiere verboten sind. Vielleicht ist es das."

„Hm", machte sie und druckste herum, malte Kringel auf einen Notizblock. „Sie hätten ihn doch nicht behalten können. Übermorgen fängt Ihr Dienst wieder an."

Er wies mit dem Kinn auf die Pinnwand hinter der Theke. „Sie haben Fives Steckbrief abgehängt."

Seufzend klappte sie das Memo zu. „Ein Kunde wurde darauf aufmerksam. Er möchte ihn sich ansehen. Sein Labrador musste vor kurzem eingeschläfert werden, und die Kinder vermissen ihn." Sie bedachte Chase mit einem bangen Blick. „Vielleicht – wenn er sich entscheidet, ihn zu nehmen – vielleicht könnte Roberto ihn trotzdem weiterhin ausführen. Die Kinder sind noch recht klein, ich denke nicht, dass sie mit einem so großen Hund alleine fertig werden. Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin doch froh, wenn ich weiß, dass er in guten Händen ist. Ich hätte ihn nicht nehmen können."

„Wir auch nicht. Sie müssen sich nicht rechtfertigen."

Graziellas Worte verfolgten ihn auf dem Rückweg. Er hatte ihr von Chase' Haustieren berichtet, wie nahe ihm das Schicksal seines eigenen Hundes gegangen war und dass seitdem Verlust eine nicht zu unterschätzende, tief verankerte Angst in seinem Leben offenbarte, die sich aufgrund seiner geistigen Beschränkung nicht mit vernünftigen Gesprächen ausmerzen ließ.

Daheim nahm er Chase und seinen zugegeben fahrigen Gemütszustand genau unter die Lupe. Nicht dass er etwas ausbrütete, krank wurde oder Kummer hatte, den er nicht ernst nahm.

Anfangs zierte er sich, tat so, als wollte er die Fische beobachten (die glücklicherweise keine Tierfellallergien hervorriefen und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht den Missmut der zukünftigen Nachbarn erregten), und wich ihm aus, doch mittels einer kleinen Finte gelang es ihm, ihn zum Sofa zu lotsen, indem er seinen wunden Punkt bloßlegte. Flugs streifte er ihm das T-Shirt über Kopf und Arme, nach dem er vergeblich protestierend grapschte, während House rückwärts und mit dem Hemd vor seiner Nasenspitze wedelnd zum Sofa hinkte, auf das sich Chase kniete und einzig mit den Augen um das Kleidungsstück bettelte.

„Was ist das mit dem Fummel und Ihnen? Flirtet er mit Ihnen? Sind seine Verführungskünste besser als meine? Ich würde es gern wissen."

Anziehen brauchte er es nicht mehr, aber es musste in Reichweite sein, auch nachts, sonst wurde er nervös und konnte nicht einschlafen. In der Wohnung bewegte er sich zwanglos wie die Natur ihn geschaffen hatte und genierte sich auch nicht in seiner Gegenwart.

Der diesjährige Sommer war mörderisch, viel zu heiß, um überflüssige Textilien spazieren zu führen, und weil er so unschuldig, leger und attraktiv in seiner Nacktheit umherwandelte, entzückte ihn sein Anblick auch ohne das primäre Verlangen, ihn schnurstracks zwischen die Laken stecken zu wollen. Wenngleich er mitunter an sich halten musste, es nicht zu tun.

Chase reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. Stattdessen rutschte er zurück an die Lehne, winkelte die Knie an und schloss sie mit den Unterarmen ein. Seine eben noch so lebhaften Augen starrten blind auf sein Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen schien er selbst für ihn weit weg zu sein, sich in den Winkel zu flüchten, den er ihm mit Vorsatz versperrte. Fieber hatte er keines; Schwitzen war bei diesen Temperaturen normal.

„Robert."

Bedächtig händigte er ihm seinen Talisman aus, der zwischen unruhigen Fingern zerknittert wurde, bevor er sich sammelte und ihn dann fixierte. Langsam kam er wieder. House fragte sich, ob er wusste, dass Robert sein Vorname war. Ob er überhaupt noch verstand, dass jeder Mensch einen besaß. Ob er sich noch als Mensch verstand oder einfach etwas, das atmete, essen musste und dem jemand, der ständig um ihn war, schöne Gefühle in der Horizontalen bescherte. Durch und durch ein Rätsel war er mit seiner Krankheit, sein junger, schöner Australier. Sein Atem ging schwer, seine Augen hingen aufmerksam an seinen, als er sein schmales Gesicht zwischen die Hände nahm. Vor lauter Konzentration bildete sich Speichel als Blase zwischen den leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Wir können Dandy nicht zu uns nehmen. Er wartet schon lange auf einen neuen Besitzer. Jetzt hat er bald einen, aber das sind nicht wir, sondern jemand, der viel mehr Zeit für ihn hat, der ihn noch lieber hat als wir und der ihm Kunststücke beibringen kann. Wenn der neue Besitzer es erlaubt, dürfen Sie Dandy trotzdem noch sehen. Und wenn nicht, bleiben Ihnen die Fische. Die sind doch auch ganz nett. Sie stinken nicht, wenn sie im Teich gebadet haben, sie widersprechen nicht und sie machen nicht soviel Dreck."

„Neu." Er spie das Wort regelrecht aus.

„Das bedeutet nicht, dass er kein Glück hat. Er bekommt eine Familie, die sich auf ihn freut. Denken Sie an sich. War es nicht viel angenehmer, als Sie nicht mehr für Mom sorgen mussten, endlich Ihr eigener Herr sein konnten? Sie haben neue Erfahrungen gemacht. Ich auch. Mit Ihnen. Und ich muss sagen, sie zählen nicht zu meinen schlechtesten."

Das war untertrieben. Sein Leben mit Chase war nicht mehr neu, aber an ein anderes würde er sich nicht mehr gewöhnen können. Dessen ungeachtet hoffte er, dass Chase verstand, was er ihm sagen wollte. Allerdings war das Beispiel seiner unfreiwilligen, frühen Selbständigkeit unglücklich gewählt. Chase brauchte Menschen, die ihn führten, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Abgesehen davon erinnerte er sich womöglich gar nicht mehr an die Zeit mit seiner Mutter. Doch er hatte damals das Foto zerrissen. Vermutlich waren nicht nur die Muskelkontraktionen daran schuld gewesen. Er musste sich dumpf an sie entsinnen, seiner unglücklich verlaufenen Kindheit, und verband offenkundig Bitterkeit damit. Er sprang auf, lief ruhelos hin und her und rang in stummer Verzweiflung die Hände. Manchmal fuhr er sich dabei durchs Haar und riss daran. Eine Geste, die ihm zeigte, dass er viel zu aufgeregt war, um wenigstens den Versuch zu unternehmen, ihm zu vermitteln, was ihn bedrückte.

In seinem Aufruhr stieß er gegen den Schreibtisch; er hatte wieder vergessen, die Schublade zu schließen und hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen. Ein weiterer blauer Fleck auf der schlanken Hüfte. Chase selbst hatte sich daran gewöhnt; kein Laut des Schmerzes kam über seine Lippen.

„Kommen Sie her zu mir", sagte House leise, dem es wehtat, seinen Sorgen und Nöten hilflos gegenüber zu stehen. Die Zauberworte. Sie wirkten immer. Unverzüglich kroch er zu ihm auf die Couch, ließ sich von ihm umfangen und schlang seinerseits die Arme um ihn. Sein Herz schlug hektisch gegen seinen Brustkorb. Helle, glatte, zarte Kinderhaut an dunkler, sehniger. Süße Milch und verwitterte Patina. Der Kontrast verblüffte ihn immer wieder. Und der Gedanke, dass Chase sich an ihn vergeudet hatte, es nach wie vor tat und es nicht zu bereuen schien. Nun blieb ihm keine Wahl mehr.

„Ich glaube, Sie sind hungrig. Oder müde. Und hören Sie auf, Ihr schönes Haar auszuraufen. Sonst muss ich es scheren und in Ihrer Schatzkiste aufbewahren."

Er wusste, dass das Problem tiefschürfender Art war, doch da er nicht redete, wollte er glauben, es seien Lappalien, mit denen er sich herumschlug. Sich bedürftig an ihn kuschelnd und fürs Erste besänftigt, löffelte Chase ohne rechten Appetit mit seiner Hilfe ein ehemals verhasstes Vanillejoghurt und danach eine Kiwi, von der die Hälfte auf den Boden und seine Jeans troff.

Er schlief schlecht in der Nacht, wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen und rempelte ihn wiederholt an, so dass House ihn irgendwann aufweckte, um ihn im Arm zu schaukeln und eine improvisierte Melodie vorzubrummen. Wenn er nur herausbekommen würde, was ihn quälte. Physisch war er gesund; er hatte eine gründliche Untersuchung vorgenommen, soweit es ihm ohne medizinische Gerätschaften und in den eigenen vier Wänden möglich gewesen war. Sicherheitshalber würde er in der Klinik noch einmal einen Check durchführen. Mit seinen Sorgen war er auch in geistig stabilem Zustand nicht hausieren gegangen, aber er hätte ihm früher oder später von ihnen berichtet, wenn er merkte, dass er sie ohne Hilfe nicht bewältigen konnte. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er gerade jetzt nicht gezögert hätte, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Demzufolge musste es etwas Akutes sein.

„Was ist los? Haben Sie Schmerzen? Sie müssen es mir sagen. Ich kann Ihnen sonst nicht helfen."

Die Dunkelheit antwortete nicht. Wenig später war er an ihn gelehnt eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy begrüßte sie im Foyer. Die Neuigkeit, dass er nun Chase' Vormund war, hatte sich natürlich in Windeseile verbreitet. Ausnahmsweise war es kein Gerücht, und er lächelte, als die Verwalterin ihm augenzwinkernd zum offiziellen Familienzuwachs gratulierte. Ihren Händedruck erwiderte er ebenso fest wie aufrichtig. Einen Moment rang sie mit der Fassung.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie sich so entscheiden und trotzdem nicht kündigen. Sie überraschen mich."

„Das ist meine Spezialität. Keine Angst, Sie müssen nicht Babysitter spielen. Ich habe alles geregelt. Am Nachmittag gebe ich Chase zu einer guten Bekannten, morgens bleibt er in meinem Büro."

Ein wenig distanziert, nicht mehr so mütterlich, versuchte sie Chase' Blick einzufangen, der nach innen gekehrt war und glasig.

„Er spricht noch immer nicht, oder?"

„Nicht zwingend von Nachteil", sagte er über die Schulter und ging mit Chase zum Lift. Die Aquatherapie hatte er während seiner Auszeit bis auf den gestrigen Sonntag, den sie in Atlantic City verbracht hatten, keinen Tag ausfallen lassen. „Seine Qualitäten kommen ohne Worte aus."

Das Resultat seines Fleißes, mit dem er im Wasser herumtollte, zeigte sich in störungsfreien Bewegungsabläufen, die beinahe an die frühere Eleganz heranreichten. Von tänzerischer Anmut hätte er nicht gesprochen, aber die wurde auch nicht angestrebt.

Hartnäckig heftete sich Cuddy auf seine Fersen.

„Ich würde mich gern hin und wieder um ihn kümmern."

„Wir kommen zurecht."

Wie Wilson vor einiger Zeit folgte ihnen Cuddy in den Schwimmraum, und er hoffte auf einmal, dass Foreman dichtgehalten hatte und nicht auf eine Beförderung spekulierte, indem er ihn und Chase bei der Ranghöchsten angeschwärzt hatte. Aber sie blieb freundlich und setzte sich mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf die beheizte Bank. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie in der Umkleidekabine ausgezogen.

Süffisant lächelnd sah sie zu, wie er ins Wasser watete, sich umdrehte, einen Blick auf ihren Slip unter dem Rock erhaschte und Chase kurz darauf auf ihn zuschoss, um in seine Arme zu gleiten. Das Wasser perlte auf seiner goldenen Haut und spritzte House in Augen und Mund, als er ihn auffing.

Oh, es tat gut, zu wissen, dass er ihm gehörte; dass ihn ihm keiner ungestraft nehmen durfte. Bevor er ihn vor Cuddys Augen geküsst hätte, wirbelte er ihn in einem ungeheuren, ihn überkommenden Glückgefühl herum.

Üblicherweise hätte er jetzt sein tiefes, berauschtes Lachen gehört, ehe Chase sich ungeduldig von ihm losgestrampelt hätte, wie er das seit einigen Tagen zu tun pflegte, um mutig und bewundernswert sicher ein paar Bahnen zu schwimmen. Heute war es anders. Er ließ nicht von ihm ab, drückte die Wange an seine und presste die Beine um ihn. Cuddy bemühte sich, ihr Erstaunen zu verbergen. Auch House war beunruhigt, hielt ihn jedoch ohne erkennbare Bestürzung und tat vor der Chefin so, als gehöre die Kuschelrunde zur Behandlung.

Bereits gestern hatte er sich ungewöhnlich anhänglich gegeben, war keinen Schritt ohne ihn gegangen.

Nicht einmal der Strand hatte ihn aufgemuntert, von dem House sich viel versprochen hatte. Der Atlantik ließ sich nicht mit dem Südpazifik oder dem indischen Ozean vergleichen, aber für Chase – dem gesunden Chase – waren die Ausflüge hierher stets etwas Besonderes gewesen. Selbstverständlich hätte er ihn nicht hinaus schwimmen lassen in seiner jetzigen Verfassung. Dennoch hätte er sich etwas mehr Aktivität, eine Reaktion gewünscht. Etwas, das ihm zeigte, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Aber er war still und beinahe ängstlich an ihn herangerückt und hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt.

„Wer ist denn diese _gute Bekannte_?" Sie war eifersüchtig. Solange keine ernsthafte Konkurrenz auftauchte, stritt sie mit ihm, ließ ihn auflaufen und zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Aber wenn etwas hinter ihrem Rücken vorging, das mit seinen persönlichen Belangen zu tun hatte, witterte sie Morgenluft.

Wenigstens wusste sie offenbar nichts von ihm und seinem jungen Assistenzarzt; Foreman schämte sich wahrscheinlich, es weiterzuverbreiten.

Grinsend zog er mit Chase, der ihn eifernd umhalst hielt, zum Rand. „Höre ich da einen hässlichen Unterton von Neid in Ihrer Stimme?"

„Sie haben keine Bekanntschaften außer Wilson", sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung und plötzlich aufsässig. „Es sei denn, Sie beziehen sich auf Ihren notorischen Feierabendzeitvertreib. Aber das traue ich selbst Ihnen nicht zu. Wilson meint, Sie hätten sich zum Positiven hin verändert. Da Chase nicht ganz unschuldig daran ist, werden Sie ihn kaum in die zweifelhafte Obhut einer Prostituierten geben."

„Ich muss darüber nachdenken", antwortete er. „Merkwürdig, dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin."

oOo

Im Beisein und mit der Unterstützung von Wilson und seinem Neurologen nahm er den geplanten Check vor, den Chase stoisch über sich ergehen ließ. Unempfänglich für klopfende, tastende Hände auf ihm und medizinische Diskussionen saß er auf der Matte der Liege im Behandlungszimmer, während Wilson seine Brust abhorchte.

„Ihm fehlt nichts", resümierte er schließlich und legte das Stethoskop über den Nacken. „Lungen und Atemwege sind frei, und selbst der Nervus Vargas hat sich erholt. Ich glaube nicht, dass ein MRT nötig ist. Es sei denn, meine Diagnose stößt auf Widerspruch. Aber du hast selbst gesagt, es war Stress für ihn. Wir müssten ihn sedieren."

„Er benimmt sich anders als sonst", beharrte House, ihm das T-Shirt wieder überstreifend, das Chase während der gesamten Untersuchung unruhig in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er Schmerzen hat. Seit zwei Tagen redet er nicht mehr mit mir."

An die Wand gelehnt, rollte Foreman die Augäpfel und scharrte mit den Füßen. „Er redet nie, House."

_Doch. Mit seinem wundervollen Körper. Seinen großen Augen. Und manchmal auch mit mir. _

„Du bist übervorsichtig, seit du für ihn verantwortlich bist", erkannte sein Freund. „Das ist ganz normal. Wenn du glaubst, der Belastung nicht gewachsen zu sein – es gibt Alternativen. Die Hämatome sind zwar harmlos, aber wer kann sagen, ob es dabei bleibt."

Foremans warnender Wimpernschlag, der ihm sagte, dass er die Blutergüsse nicht auf den Zusammenprall mit _leblosen _Objekten schob, fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.

„Ich gebe ihn nicht ins Sanatorium."

Bis zum Nachmittag ließ er ihn im Büro überwiegend ausruhen; in den letzten beiden Nächten hatte er kaum Schlaf gefunden. Über die Ursache hierfür hüllte er sich in Schweigen; er konnte nur vermuten, dass ihn das ungewisse Schicksal des Hundes beschäftigte.

Foreman und Cameron ignorierten ihn, doch House erwartete nichts anderes von ihnen und ertrug ihren vorgetäuschten Gleichmut besser als mitleidige Blicke. Wobei die bösen von Foreman auf ihn geradezu Funken sprühten. Dass Chase sich in einer mehr als platonischen Beziehung mit ihm wohlfühlen konnte, überstieg seine Vorstellungskraft.

Ungeachtet ihres inoffiziellen Rollentausches blieb alles beim Alten. Der tüchtige Foreman brauchte Patientenkontakt in der Sprechstunde, Cameron wertete Gewebeproben für Wilson aus, und er passte auf Chase auf. Wenn er wach war, testete er seine Reflexe und Geistesgegenwart, indem er mit ihm Ball spielte. Es strengte ihn an, doch er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über Lob, mit dem House nicht sparte.

oOo

Graziella und Five warteten bereits auf sie. Der Retriever sprang Chase übermütig an und schließlich bellend um ihn herum, als er sich auf die Knie niederließ und seine Pfoten in die Hand nahm, um guten Tag zu sagen.

„Five muss heute warten", erklärte die junge Frau und nahm Chase am Arm. „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen. Hat dein Vater mit dir über unseren Plan gesprochen? Du bleibst ein bisschen hier und hilfst, die Tiere zu versorgen. Wir werden Spaß haben, hm?"

House wiederholte es, und Chase nickte. In irgendeiner Ecke seiner beschädigten Hirnareale hatte er es gespeichert. „Ja", sagte er atemlos.

Die grünen Augen strahlten so voller Energie und Vorfreude, dass er ihm intuitiv über die Wange strich und plötzlich einen Stich Wehmut in der Brust bekämpfte. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall wären sie längere Zeit voneinander getrennt. Offenbar würde er ihn nicht einmal vermissen. Auf seine eigene Art mochte er Graziella und vertraute ihr. Und er hatte Five und andere Tiere, die dafür sorgten, dass ihm nicht langweilig wurde.

Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass er ihm Abwechslung bot, ihn sozusagen von der Leine ließ und ihn somit begreifen, dass er kein Kind mehr war, er ihm etwas zutraute. Aber er hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl dabei.

Seinen Kragen packend, erhöhte sich Chase auf die Fußspitzen, um ihm einen etwas unbeholfenen, mit Spucke veredelten Abschiedskuss auf den Mundwinkel zu drücken. Zu gern hätte er ihn gleich wieder mitgenommen; die Idee, ihn einer Wildfremden zu überlassen, kam ihm jetzt hirnrissig vor. Aber Unabhängigkeit war die beste Voraussetzung, ihn dauerhaft behalten zu können.

Er würde den Wilsons und Cuddys beweisen, dass er Chase ein guter Versorger war und seine Arbeit nicht darunter litt. Und dass der Junge seine Freiheit trotz Bewusstseinsstörung nicht zwangsläufig einbüßen musste.

Sachte ließ er eine Hand über den appetitlich runden Po wandern, sah ihn entblößt vor sich, die Grübchen auf den Lenden, wie sie ihn betörten, und zog ihn impulsiv zu sich her, während er einen Zettel mit seiner Nummer aus der Brusttasche angelte und ihn der Spanierin überreichte. Freimütig legte Chase die Hand auf seinen Schritt, schmiegte sich an ihn. Himmel, es war gewagt, hier, vor einem Zuschauer, zu dem sich jederzeit durch die Ladentür weitere gesellen konnten, aber verdammt gut. Angenehme Hitze wallte in ihm auf, gegen die er machtlos war und vom Magen bis hinunter zu den Lenden flutete, ihn wollüstig erzittern ließ. Eilends und doch widerwillig schob er ihn ein Stück weg und glättete räuspernd seinen Kragen.

„Ich hole ihn um fünf Uhr wieder ab. Benachrichtigen Sie mich, wenn es Probleme gibt oder er quengelt. Wenn Ihnen was Ungewöhnliches auffällt an ihm (wenn er niest)."

_Du gluckst schlimmer als eine Henne._

„Oh, ich bin sicher, das ist nicht nötig." Ihr Gesicht flammte in jäher Röte, als sie sich eine von ihrem Pferdeschwanz abspenstig gelockerte Strähne hinters Ohr steckte. „Ich lasse ihm gar nicht die Zeit dazu. Haben Sie noch ein paar Minuten für einen Espresso?"

Flüchtig konsultierte er seine Armbanduhr. Mittag. Ohne Chase wäre es öde im Hospital, oder aber der neue schwarze Boss machte ihm Feuer unterm Hintern. Cuddy würde ihn unterstützen in seiner Ansicht, dass er ebenso wie Foreman selbst und Cameron Hilfsdienst in der Klinik verrichten müsste, bis eine neue Patientenakte in sein Büro schneite. Eine nervliche Stärkung in Form von Koffeinzufuhr konnte in beiden Fällen nicht verkehrt sein.

Über den Tassenrand hinweg musterte er seinen jungen Geliebten sinnend, der den Golden Retriever in stummer Zwiesprache vertieft kraulte und sich bereits damit abgefunden hatte, dass er erst einmal auf sich gestellt war. Fremd war er nicht mehr in Miss Alfaros Laden, und so zeigte er weder Angst noch Traurigkeit über den nahenden Abschied.

„War der Interessent für Five schon da?"

Sie drehte ihre Tasse in den Händen und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Ja. Ein netter Mann. Und süße, ruhige Kinder. Zwei Mädchen, acht und elf. Sie wollen es sich noch einmal in Ruhe überlegen und sagen Ende der Woche Bescheid. Das spricht dafür, dass sie es ernst meinen und sich bewusst sind, dass ein Tier kein Spielzeug ist und Verantwortung bedeutet. Five würde es gut treffen, denke ich. Sie haben einen großen Garten. Und sicher hätten sie nichts dagegen, wenn Ihr Sohn ihn ab und zu besuchen käme."

Als er sich erhob, machte Chase keine Anstalten, zu ihm hinzulaufen. Eine riesige, eindrucksvoll gezeichnete Schlange, glücklicherweise hinter dem Glas eines überdachten Terrariums, hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an. Selbst Fives aufforderndes Winseln konnte ihn nicht davon lösen. Irgendwie spürte er, dass etwas Besonderes im Gang war, es mit dem Tier etwas auf sich hatte.

„Ein anständiges Mädchen wie Sie verkauft derart garstige Kreaturen?" Es sollte ihn nicht überraschen. Ed gewann schließlich auch keinen Schönheitswettbewerb.

Graziella lachte ein bisschen zu schrill. „Woher wollen Sie wissen, ob ich anständig bin? Sie jedenfalls ist nicht garstig. Sie müssen hinter die Fassade schauen, und selbst die ist nicht wirklich hässlich. Sehen Sie doch die schöne Musterung. Ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Und Roberto scheint sie an die Heimat seiner Mutter zu erinnern. Das ist eine australische Tigerschlange. Sie ist meine Werbung, aber unverkäuflich. Eine der gefährlichsten Gattungen. Ihr Biss verläuft oft tödlich. Viele kommen nur her, um sich ein bisschen vor ihr zu gruseln. Ich mag sie."

Australien. Beinahe hätte er ihn vor Aufregung geschüttelt, trat hinter ihn und umfasste hart seine Schulte. Im spiegelnden Glas sah er Chase' Kiefermuskeln mahlen; eine Geste, die als typisches Attribut von Nachdenklichkeit ioder Nervosität interpretiert werden durfte.

„Chase ... ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er antwortete nicht, versteifte sich unter seinem Griff und zuckte mit der Achsel, wie um ihn oder ein lästiges Insekt abzuwehren, und er ließ ihn los. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn er sich heimlich davonmachte. Vielleicht wollte Chase es so. An der Tür hielt Miss Alfaro ihn noch einmal zurück und atmete tief ein, während sie den Zettel in den Fingern fledderte. Ihre Augen waren stier auf ihn gerichtet wie Chase' auf die Schlange. „Dr. House – hätten Sie Lust, einmal woanders essen zu gehen als im Lokal meines Vaters? Ich – ich lade Sie ein."

„Warum?"

Die unverblümte Frage frappierte sie. Ihr Kopf wurde rot bis unter die Haarwurzeln, als sie die Lider senkte, doch sie hatte sich rasch wieder in der Gewalt.

„Weil man Ihnen ansieht, dass Sie mit einem schweren Schicksalsschlag fertig werden mussten. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Menschen zu verlieren und ein Kind, noch dazu ein behindertes, allein großzuziehen. Sie haben dieselbe Traurigkeit in den Augen wie Roberto. Aber er – weiß es vielleicht gar nicht mehr, in dieser Hinsicht hat er es besser. Ich bin gut zum Reden, bei mir sind persönliche Angelegenheiten sicher, und ich dachte, Sie bräuchten jemanden. Zuweilen sind Sie einsam, oder?"

„Ein andermal", lehnte er kopfschüttelnd ab und meinte nein.

Tapfer hob sie die Schultern und wandte den Kopf in Chase' Richtung, schützte vor, ihn zu beobachten. Währenddessen blinzelte sie heftig aufsteigende Tränen fort, derer sie sich schämte. Eigenartigerweise tat er es auch. Sie hatte Chase, durfte ihn beschäftigen, mit ihm zusammen sein, und dann heulte sie um ihn – den missgelaunten Krüppel.

„Schade."

Seine Entgegnung fiel grob aus.

„Machen Sie Ihren Job gut und unterhalten Sie Robert ein wenig. Seinen Kaffee trinkt er mit Milch und ohne Zucker."

oOo

Bis Dienstschluss zog sich die Zeit zäh wie Kaugummi. Klinikstunden standen auf dem Programm, und er sehnte sich mit jedem neu eintreffenden Patienten mehr nach Chase. Wenigstens rief Graziella nicht an, das war wohl ein positives Zeichen.

Wilson ließ er in dem Glauben, ihn nach Hause gebracht und mit einer Valiumtablette schlafen gelegt zu haben. Wäre das Angebot der Tierladenbesitzerin nicht, hätte er es vermutlich so gehandhabt, wobei ihn jeglicher medikamentöse Eingriff in Chase' Organismus immer noch schreckte. Fast so sehr wie das geheuchelte Desinteresse seiner Angestellten ihres einstigen Teamkollegen gegenüber.

Bevor er ihn abholte, nahm er einen telefonisch vereinbarten Termin mit Bonnie wahr, um in einem Anfall von Größenwahn den Kaufvertrag für das Apartment zu unterschreiben. Ein Tapetenwechsel wäre gut für sie beide, zumal Wilson recht hatte. Die Stöße an Möbel und sonstigen Hindernissen in der viel zu engen Wohnung würden eines Tages nicht mehr glimpflich ablaufen. Trotz der physischen Verbesserungen machte er sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen. Das Problem lag in der Koordination, nicht in den Muskeln. Und die steuerte das Gehirn, das nicht mehr arbeitete wie es sollte.

Kaum hatte er den Laden betreten, warf sich Chase ungestüm an ihn; verwirrt tarierte er sich mit dem Stock aus. „Dandy", sprudelte er hervor, seine Augen leuchteten und musterten ihn aufgeregt, seine Wangen waren erhitzt, und er streckte sich ihm entgegen, umhalste ihn und riss sich zu einer Eloquenz hin, die ihn verblüffte. „ Mit ... Freunden ... nett – Park -"

„Hey", sagte er, bog ihm den Nacken und wühlte genießerisch durch sein weiches Haar, das er Strähne um Strähne mit Nase und Mund durchstöbern und streicheln wollte und unbewusst den ganzen Nachmittag begehrt hatte. Er hatte ihm gefehlt, mehr als er Chase. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn härter als er sich eingestand. Albern, aber er war plötzlich eifersüchtig auf alle, die in den Genuss seiner Gesellschaft gekommen waren. Freunde? Was sollte das? _Er_ war sein Freund, sogar mehr als das, und er brauchte keine weiteren. „Sie sind ja ein Ausbund an Gesprächigkeit. Welche Wunderdroge hat man Ihnen denn untergejubelt?"

Hinter der Theke wurde Graziella sichtbar, angesichts Chase' Heiterkeit zufrieden lächelnd. Seine Abfuhr vom Nachmittag hatte sie gut weggesteckt. Er war ja auch zu alt für sie.

„Er hat Bekanntschaft mit Fives neuer Familie geschlossen. Die Mädchen kamen vorbei, und ich habe sie mit ihm spazieren geschickt. Er hat auf Five ein Auge gehabt, und die Mädchen auf ihn."

Wut stieg in seine Kehle. Wie konnte sie ihn leichtsinnigen Kindern anvertrauen? Doch er wirkte nach den Tagen unerklärlicher Niedergeschlagenheit endlich wieder glücklich und sonnig, so dass er den Ärger schluckte.

„Er ist übrigens ein außerordentlich gewissenhafter Arbeiter. Ich habe noch nie jemanden so respektvoll mit Tieren umgehen sehen. Als würde er ihre Sprache verstehen. Bringen Sie ihn doch morgen wieder vorbei."

Mit dem Haus wollte er Chase eigentlich bis zum Einzug überraschen, aber in seiner Euphorie änderte er dann doch kurzentschlossen die Strategie und fuhr noch einmal in die gediegene Wohngegend am Stadtrand. Viel zu teuer, grübelte er. Ich muss verrückt sein. Verrückt für mein Baby.

Und irgendwie wollte er sich selbst überzeugen, dass er sich nicht gegen etwas Neues sträubte. Dass er gelernt hatte. Trotzdem ließ es sich nicht leugnen: sein Apartment zu verkaufen würde ihm schwer fallen. Wie alles, das sich änderte. Ginge es nach ihm, konnte alles so bleiben, wie es war. Selbst Chase. Sein hilfloses Küken.

Für ihn freute er sich, und er musste versuchen, sich auch um seiner selbst willen zu freuen. Schon jetzt empfand er Beklemmung, wenn er an die kräftezehrende Packerei und die Spedition dachte. Er musste Wilson einspannen und darauf hoffen, dass er ein paar Freiwillige mit verpflichtete. Oder Obdachlose anheuern. Für billigen Fusel und Zigaretten machten die nahezu alles.

Zerstreut wie sie war, hatte Bonnie den Schlüssel vergessen und versprochen, ihn ihm zu schicken, und so stiegen sie am Straßenrand aus und schauten sich die Jugendstilvilla von außen an. Protzig wirkte sie, ein Bollwerk zwischen anderen. Auf schwarzem Marmor über dem Türsturz waren florale Ornamente eingemeißelt und das Baujahr, spätes neunzehntes Jahrhundert.

Er deutete hinauf zum Balkon und versicherte sich, dass Chase seinem Finger folgte. „Der ist nur für Sie. Da darf die Sonne Ihren Luxuskörper verwöhnen, und ich wette, New Jersey wird dann ein zweites Kalifornien, weil sie Ihrem Anblick nicht widerstehen kann."

Er grunzte ein bisschen und strich sich das flatternde Haar zurück. Verzaubert konstatierte House das Kräuseln seiner Nasenwurzel. Den Knick, den sie machte, kannte nur er.

„Und wissen Sie, was dahinter liegt? Ihr eigenes Reich. Sie bekommen ein großes Zimmer ganz für sich allein. Mittendrin ein Kingsizebett und Möbel nur vom Feinsten. Sie werden wohnen wie ein Prinz."


	4. Chapter 4

Auf dem Rückweg war er nicht ansprechbar, obwohl er ihm sicher viel zu erzählen gehabt hätte von seinem aufregenden Tag.

Merkwürdig, dass er ihn häufig ohne Worte reden hörte, seiner ozeanisch gedehnten Stimme lauschte und doch bei vollem Verstand war. Wenn dieses Paradox ihre Vertrautheit vollbrachte, reichte sie nicht aus, dahinter zu kommen, weshalb er plötzlich wieder in schwermütige seelische Abschottung sank. Auch sein Instinkt für Chase' Gefühle ließ ihn im Stich, da er ihn nicht in seinen Augen lesen ließ, die sich ohnehin verschleiert hatten.

oOo

Um ihn abzulenken von seinem Kummer, ihn zu trösten mit etwas, das seinen Beifall finden würde, schnitt er seine geliebten Südfrüchte in Würfel, während Chase das Badezimmer aufgesucht hatte. Er fühlte sich armselig, elend und fragte sich nach langer Zeit wieder einmal, ob er das Richtige tat, indem er ihn mit aller Gewalt wie einen normalen Menschen behandelte, der er nicht mehr war. Womöglich verletzte er ihn, ohne es zu ahnen.

Von hinten legten sich Chase' Arme um ihn; er hatte ihn nicht herankommen hören und schrak zusammen, worauf der Griff sich intensivierte und seine Hand hinunter zum Gürtel fuhr, ihn öffnete. Unbewusst hatte er sich den ganzen Tag danach verzehrt, nach seinen Berührungen, seinem Atem, der jetzt in seinen Nacken blies. Ohne Umschweife, aber doch sehr einfühlsam kam er zur Sache. Langsam tastete er sich vor, kreiste aufregend sinnlich mit den Daumen neben seinem Nabel, die Finger streckten sich hinunter zwischen seine Beine, stimulierten ihn energisch und sensibel zugleich. Durch seinen Körper ging ein Ruck, als er das Kreuz anspannte und eine wogende, kurze, aber heftige Erregung durch sich gehen fühlte, die ihm einen Moment die Luft nahm. Jäh auftretende Gänsehaut überall, Schweiß auf seinen Schläfen und unter den Achseln, der an seinen Seiten brannte. Chase löste die Umarmung, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich umzudrehen. Völlig nackt stand er da, verführerisch, wartend, flehend. Verwundbar und schutzlos. In seiner Kehle vibrierte ein Schluchzen, als er zu ihm aufsah.

„Kann – nicht ... nicht ohne- ..."

„Schsch", flüsterte er, weil er merkte, dass es diesmal keine Freudentränen waren, die in seine Lider sprangen. In seinen Augen erkannte er abgrundtiefen Schmerz. „Es ist alles gut. Alles ist gut."

Wie unter einem Bann fasste er in die Fülle seines blonden Surferhaars, wühlte sich mit allen Sinnen durch die Strähnen, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in Seide zu atmen und gleichzeitig zu ersticken. Gegen seinen Willen stieß er hart in den Unterleib des Anderen, der ihm jetzt bedacht und ruhig die Jeans von den Hüften zog, sich ihm zuneigte und ihn einzig mit der unvergleichlichen Geschmeidigkeit aufbrachte, mit der er seine Arme ausschmückte, sie derart entzückte, dass Muskeln und Sehnen zu zittern begannen. Es verlangte ihm alles ab, ruhig zu bleiben, seinen Verstand zu gebrauchen. Tief durchatmen. Nichts falsch machen. Ihn entscheiden lassen.

Chase' weiche Lippen trafen abrupt auf seine, und er machte sich daran, ein wenig grobmotorisch House' Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während die Zunge sich im Gegenzug zur beinahe rohen ersten Kontaktaufnahme zärtlich in seinen Mund streichelte; er hatte ihn noch nie auf so vorsichtige und trotzdem erfahrene Weise geküsst.

Er glaubte, die Welt müsse stehen bleiben oder drehe sich plötzlich viel zu schnell. Seine von Fruchtsaft klebrigen Finger malten etwas in die sich verlangend an ihn drückenden Lenden, bevor er sie widerwillig freiließ, um das Hemd komplett loszuwerden.

Sofort hatte er Chase wieder eingefangen, ließ ihn an seinen Fingerspitzen lutschen und sie von ihm säubern. Seine hingebungsvoll geschlossenen Augenlider zuckten ebenso wie das feine, bläuliche Geflecht der pochenden Schläfen, die er nach der Reinigung in kleinen Bewegungen massierte, als könnte er dadurch seine Erinnerung wieder beleben oder einen peinigenden Druck vertreiben. Die Brauen des Jüngeren zogen sich zusammen, in sein hübsches Gesicht stieg glühende Röte, sein Puls flatterte. Er wünschte, er könnte ihm die Angst nehmen, was immer es war, das ihn verstörte.

Ohne es zu wollen, wanderten seine Hände an den bebenden Flanken entlang, ruhten auf den sich unter ihrem Druck dagegen hebenden Hüften und strebten dann auf die Mitte des Pos zu. Chase erschauderte und stöhnte auf. Es war kein Laut der Befriedigung, aber auch nicht Abwehr.

„Ich zeige Ihnen Ihren Körper", raunte er ihm ins Ohr. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen ihn gar nicht mehr wirklich. Sie sollten ihn kennen. Sie sind Arzt."

An der Ohrmuschel fing er an, küsste und beknabberte sie und nannte den lateinischen Fachbegriff. „_Auricula Auris. _Klingt so charmant und mystisch wie Ihre ist. Und ein bisschen wie ein Zauberspruch von Harry Potter. Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich sie nur ansehe. Und schmecken tut sie nach Popcorn. Manchmal süß und manchmal salzig. Heute irgendwie nach beidem."

Seine heisere, in der Erregungsphase stets dunkler klingende Stimme erzeugte auf Chase' gebräunter Haut in Kombination mit der Reizung seiner ersten erogenen Zone sichtbare Schauer, die er mit beglückender, innerlich wärmender Aufregung zur Kenntnis nahm.

Allmählich entspannte er sich, atmete tief an sein Schlüsselbein. Mit einem sanften, melodiösen Lachen drückte er sich hoch, um ihn direkt zu spüren, heiß und fordernd und so verlockend nach Lust und seiner herrlichen Würze duftend, dass er gierig die Nasenflügel blähte, als er ihn wortlos mäßigte. Er musste ein langsameres Tempo vorlegen, sich nicht verausgaben oder ihm wehtun, wenngleich Chase nichts dagegen zu haben schien. Er hatte es sonderbar eilig heute. Konnte es nicht abwarten, ihm zu zeigen, wie sehr er ihn liebte oder geliebt werden wollte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er beim Blick nach unten die ersten Anzeichen seiner Begierde, während er wie nebenbei seine Hüften über die Leisten streichelte, seine Augenhöhlen mit der Zunge nachmodellierte. _Süßer, kleiner, großer Junge._

„_Nucha_", fuhr er schwer atmend fort und versuchte abermals, sie beide zu beschwichtigen, doch er wusste, dass zumindest Chase das Spiel nicht lange durchhalten würde, sofern er vorhatte, sämtliche hochgradig empfindsamen Regionen durchzuexerzieren. Wie auch? Im Grunde war es sadistisch, was er da mit ihm trieb. Aber er wollte ihn unbändig, übermütig und unter Strom sehen, nicht mehr so melancholisch und einsam und verletzlich wie vorhin im Wagen. „Der Nacken. Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es machen, aber der bringt mich zum Wahnsinn."

Er schrie leise auf und kratzte vor Wonne über seine Schulterblätter, als er die Haut und den geraden Muskel quetschte, die Axis zwischen Lippen und Zähne klemmte.

Seine Stimme versagte fast, als er seinen Hinterkopf schützend in der Handfläche barg, um den Schrei und das anschließende Fiepen an seiner Schulter zu dämpfen. Die unverwechselbaren, abgehackten und dann schwingenden Seufzer kamen erst später, aber es war dennoch beinahe Arbeit, ihn in milder Erregung zu halten und dabei seine Stimmung auszuloten.

„Ist okay. Alles ist gut. Ich tue Ihnen nicht weh."

Er griff nach einem Würfel Mango, leckte daran und schob ihn ihm dann in den Mund. Wenn er Chase bloß ein wenig zurück bringen könnte; er war wie in einem exotischen, rätselhaften Fieber.

Unruhige Hüften drängten ihn an die Arbeitsplatte zurück. Er umschloss sie und hievte Chase auf den Tisch, wo er erwartungsvoll die Beine spreizte, ihn umschlang und an sich heranführte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, der Atem flog in sein Gesicht und vermischte sich mit seinem in ihren miteinander verschmelzenden Mündern. Als er mit den Fingern über seine Wangen fuhr, bemerkte er Tränenspuren.

„_Jugularis Externa_", murmelte er und ließ die Augen zu, um ihre Einzigartigkeit voll auszukosten. „Die äußere Halsvene. Sie haben die allerschönste. "

Unter der Flut von Sinneseindrücken spannten sich Chase' Muskeln an, sein Atem wurde laut. Zuckend wand er sich, als House über seine Brust züngelte, doch er blieb bei ihm, wich nicht aus, während er ihn zurück bog, seine Wirbelsäule stützend. Beide Hände gruben sich sinnlich streichend in sein Haar. Die Brustwarze. _Papilla mammaria_. Um alles in der Welt brachte er das Wort nicht über die Lippen, wenn er so direkt mit ihr konfrontiert wurde, sie schmeckte und die glatte Brust unter seiner Liebkosung erschauderte. Er hatte keine Worte mehr, saugte sich an ihr fest, der hellen, zarten Kostbarkeit, von der es zwei gab, und bebte unter der schluchzenden Erschütterung des Brustkorbs und einem weiteren wundersamen Laut aus der muskulösen Kehle.

Über den Schultern spürte er seine Beine, ihr Gewicht, mit dem sie ihn in Besitz nahmen. Flaumig, feucht und glatt an seiner Haut, wohlriechend nach Moschus und Chase' unschuldigem Duft nach Baumwolle, der unversehens eine schärfere Note gewann, als sich ihm sein überschießendes, durchdringendes Testosteron beimischte. Das rechte Bein glitt hinab über seinen Oberarm, blieb leicht zur Seite gestreckt in seiner Armbeuge, und er griff fahrig und bittend nach seiner Hand.

House' Fingerknöchel schmerzten unter der temperamentvollen Reibung, und er versuchte, ihn zu entspannen, indem er mit Daumen und den Fingern der anderen Hand seine Wirbelsäule hinunter zum Steiß betonte und ihn dabei ein wenig anhob.

Den Teller mit Mango, Papaya und Ananas stieß er in der Bewegung mit dem Ellenbogen an die Kante des Tisches, und er konnte ihn gerade noch am Herunterfallen hindern. Obwohl er sich kaum beherrschen konnte, löste er die Verbindung ihrer ineinander greifenden Hände und nahm Chase' Handgelenk, den Finger zwischen die Lippen, um ihn anzufeuchten, ehe er ihn über seine Hüfte weiter nach unten befahl.

_Perineum_. Der Damm. Er mochte diese Stelle, da Chase überraschend und heftig reagierte, wenn er darüber strich, sie streichelte und Druck ausübte. Sein Blick hing an seinem, erstaunt, sogar ein wenig schamhaft, sowie er ihn weiterführte, ihn dazu brachte, sich zu stimulieren. Der schüchterne Ministrant, der Chorknabe. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln.

"Fassen Sie sich an. Es lohnt sich für uns beide."

_Das bist du. Dein Körper, der dir und mir gehört. Du musst keine Angst haben, er ist perfekt. Außen und innen._

Seine Hand blieb unten, half ihm, dirigierte ihn etwas höher. Und er wurde wenigstens vorerst ruhiger, obwohl die intime Berührung und die Aussicht eines masturbierenden Chase seine Erektion spürbar verstärkte.

Chase durchkreuzte seine Pläne und Phantasien. Vermutlich überließ er lieber ihm die Initiative, denn er brach die Selbstbefriedigung ab. Ächzend zog er sich auf seine Ebene, umklammerte mit beiden Händen den Rand des Tisches. Sie berührten sich; er konnte seine vollkommene Erregung an der Bauchdecke spüren. Er war schnell. Bereit wie er. Keine Zeit für Romantik, Musik oder Erleichterung. O Gott, nein. Er musste irgendetwas tun, wollte er es ihm, ihnen beiden schöner machen. Merkwürdigerweise drängte ihn Chase, rutschte zu ihm hin und fand ihn, kämpfte verbissen um ihn, doch er zögerte und bremste sich.

„Ich will Sie – im Schlafzimmer", keuchte er mit letzter Kraft an seiner Stirn. „Warum glauben Sie, habe ich Ihnen ein Kingsizebett versprochen?"

In seinem Aufruhr hörte er ihn nicht, wollte nur den Teil von ihm, der sich nach ihm sehnte und der so ungeheuerlich außer Kontrolle geriet, dass er an seinen Fähigkeiten als ausdauernder Liebhaber zweifelte.

Aber Himmel, es war so schön, so wahnsinnig gut, wenngleich erst Geplänkel. Allein seine Ekstase, seine fordernden Bewegungen, das schöne, bewegte Gesicht zu sehen und seinen bebenden, kräftigen, gesunden Körper anzufassen, ihn und damit sich selbst scharf zu machen, war eine Zehn wert.

Wieder traten Tränen aus den geschlossenen Augen, und er küsste sie fort. Seine Taille mit beiden Händen umschließend, hob er ihn vom Tisch. Beinahe verzweifelt presste er sich an ihn, umklammerte ihn und ließ ihn nicht los.

Über den Flur taumelten sie in einem wilden stürmischen Lauf, der mittlerweile fast schon etwas wie ein Ritual geworden war und in dem Chase in einem weg fließenden Hintergrund sein Fixpunkt bildete. Als betrachte er ihn angespannt während einer berauschenden Karussellfahrt. Hören und Sehen verging ihm dabei, und alles was zählte, war, dass er ihn nicht verletzte und seine Hitze verlor unter den stürmischen Küssen, mit denen er ihn attackierte. Oder hinfiel angesichts Chase' Begierde, mit der er seine Liebesbezeugungen auf ebenso feurige Manier erwiderte und bei diesen Gelegenheiten immer vergaß, dass er eigentlich auf einen Stock angewiesen war, den er ihm jetzt ersetzte. Er verbiss sich zart in seinen Unterkiefer und die Lippen, zeigte aber nicht die übliche Vergnügtheit, die sich in kleinen Sprüngen und einem tiefen, entzückten, ihn aufpeitschenden Lachen zu äußern pflegte. Wie eine Klette hing er an ihm, ließ ihn an sich heran und ihn mit seiner elastischen, verborgenen Zartheit spielen, sie zu reizen, und in dieser beengten, sie überwältigende Formation wirbelten sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Behutsam dehnte er ihn weiter, bereitete ihn vor, was Chase ein ungehemmtes Stöhnen entlockte. Trotzdem ließ er ihn nicht an die Schublade des Nachtschranks, wo er das Hilfsmittel aufbewahrte und nach der er griff, nachdem er Chase keuchend und mit Bedauern, ihn vorübergehend nicht mehr bei sich zu haben, auf die Matratze niedergelassen hatte. Vehement zog er ihn auf sich, ließ ihn in seinen zwingenden, sensationellen Konvulsionen mitschwingen.

Er brauchte nur auf ihm zu liegen; es hätte ihm genügt, selbst Hand an sich zu legen und zwischen seinen unglaublich glatten, kräftigen Schenkeln die Spannung abzuschütteln und somit auf seine Kosten zu kommen. Er streichelte sein heißes, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht, atmete ihn erregt ein und schmeckte seine jugendliche Haut, die seine eigenen Ausdünstungen absorbierte und so weich und unschuldig glänzte, dass er zum ersten Mal fürchtete, er würde zu schwer und stark für ihn sein.

_Warum willst du den Schmerz? Was ist so faszinierend daran? _

Von Leidenschaft überwältigt rollte er den schlanken Leib über sich, blickte in die großen, grünblauen, bettelnden Augen und wollte ihm ersparen, worauf er aus war. Aber er würde ihn damit enttäuschen. Überdies konnte er nicht mehr zurück. Sein Mund auf Chase', strich er ihm über den Nacken, riss an dem blonden Haar, das sich nun strähnig anfühlte vor Schweiß. Er richtete sich auf, lehnte sich halb sitzend in die Kissen, um Chase auf seinen Schoß gleiten zu lassen. Willig hob er eine Hüfte, aber er drückte ihn zurück, ihn zu Geduld ermahnend. Ergeben seufzend legte er das spitze Kinn auf seinen Kopf, winkelte die Knie an und holte ihn mit seinem Atem ein, als er ihn umschlang.

Es war gut so. Schön, ihn zu erforschen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ihn zu überrumpeln. Seine Schultern zu liebkosen, die Stelle unterhalb des Brustbeins, seine Lendengrübchen zu ertasten und dabei Empfindungen zuzulassen, die er mit keinem anderen teilte, sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte, derartige Lust je mit einem anderen zu erleben. Kein anderer wäre so verspielt, zügellos, sanft und erregend wie er. Aufbrausend und stöhnend warf Chase den Kopf zurück, kniete sich über und mit anschließend verhaltenem Atem an ihn, sowie er die Grübchen hinter sich gelassen hatte und hinunter zur Pospalte fuhr. Den letzten versteckten Lendenwirbel bedrängte, das knöcherne Portal zur warmen Samtigkeit von Anus, Damm und Skrotum, die ihn jetzt willkommen hießen und rasend machten. Auf seinem Schoß bewegte Chase sich unruhig; vielleicht aus eigenem Antrieb, vielleicht aufgrund der mechanischen Rückwirkung, die die intensive, ihn aufwühlende Berührung seiner Schamgegend auslöste.

Hätte er ihm wenigstens für sich selbst das Öl gegönnt. Doch das wären halbe Sachen gewesen, von denen er nichts hielt. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er eine Absicht verfolgte. Sich bestrafen? Für was?

In letzter Zeit erschreckte ihn die klopfende Heftigkeit, mit der er kam und viel zu rücksichtslos und groß schien für Chase' knabenhaft schmalen Körper, der fesselnden Enge seines Schließmuskels. Daher war er froh über jede Erleichterung, die der junge Australier haben konnte und hatte angenommen, er wäre es ebenfalls. Dennoch passte es, als Chase die Beine jetzt leicht streckte, sich erhöhte und ihm die Rückseiten der Oberschenkel darbot, über die seine Finger begierig glitten. Schließlich ertönte das erregende, dunkel aus ihm hervorquellende Lachen, und er glaubte, noch nie etwas Schöneres gehört zu haben und lachte ebenfalls, ihn nah zu sich holend, indem er die Beine ein wenig anzog und ihn gegen sich rutschen ließ.

Ein Funke der alten Vertrautheit glomm in seinen Augen auf, die ihn atemlos glücklich machte. Intuitiv suchten sich ihre Lippen wieder, sachte so wie zu Beginn am Küchentisch, ehe ihre Zungen einen Tanz begannen, in dem er ihn schmeckte und auch Chase nicht genug von ihm bekommen konnte.

Seine Gelenkigkeit, seine Rücksichtnahme trotz der kochenden, sich eng um sie ziehenden Emotionen, war schon fast akrobatisch. Verträumt schaukelte er auf ihm, ohne den versehrten Schenkel zu belasten. Nur gelegentlich, wenn er das Gewicht verlagerte, realisierte er den Schmerz, spürte ihn wie einen Dolch das Gewebe durchstoßen. Allerdings war das nur gerecht. Der Gedanke an den, der Chase bevorstand, verdarb ihm fast ihr Rendezvous, ließ seine Erregung zeitweilig abflauen. Doch sowie er hochsah, seinen Atem auffing und den leichten Rhythmus abfederte, mit dem er ihn wirkungsvoll traktierte, fachte es ihn erneut an. An Chase' elfenhaft schmalen Kiefer zuckte ein Nerv, bevor sich seine Mundwinkel bogen, als er keuchend den Kopf senkte und sein Schweiß auf ihn tropfte. Er freute sich über ihn, über die empörend starke Ruhelosigkeit, die er nicht mehr beherrschte und von ihm hervorgerufen wurde. Tief in ihm steckte doch ein kleiner Masochist.

Behutsam nahm er ihn unter den Achseln, führte ihn auf sich. Als er ihn berührte, verzerrte sich seine Miene in einer Mischung aus Ekstase und Schmerz, und er hob ihn höher, spürte die strammen, angespannten Oberschenkel, die die Matratze erzittern und quietschen ließen. Diese Position war keine einfache, weil Chase sein eigenes Gewicht halten musste. Für House jedoch am bequemsten. Ein wenig schämte er sich seines Egoismus, doch ihm blieb nicht lange Zeit, darüber nachzudenken oder ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Er leckte über Chase' glatte Brust hinauf zum Hals und kennzeichnete ihn mit der Spur seines Speichels, der auf der Hitze seiner Haut zu zischen und zu verdampfen schien. Immer noch hielt er ihn in der Schwebe, aber er hätte bald keine Kraft mehr, ihn vor sich zu schützen.

„Gehen Sie von mir", flüsterte er rauh. „Ihretwegen."

„Will - " erwiderte er.

Er kannte seinen Sturkopf. Und er selbst wäre ebenfalls der Überzeugung, etwas verpasst zu haben, gerade jetzt. Verlangend und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die Schweiß über seine Schläfe jagte, stemmte sich Chase an seinen Schultern hoch. Sein Becken blieb im richtigen, unerhört perfekten Winkel, als er die Hüfte wieder anhob, einen Fuß gegen das Bettgestell nahe seinem Kopf positionierte und den Rücken wölbte.

Sei nicht dumm, dachte er schaudernd. Du tust dir doch weh!

„Ich ... hole-... in der Schublade…" Zusammenhängende Sätze zu bilden schien er auf einmal verlernt zu haben wie Chase.

Das Öl. Er mochte es auch nicht, weil es ihm seine charakterliche Note weitgehend vorenthielt, aber es war besser, viel entspannender, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass er den Sex als passiver Part annähernd genauso lustvoll empfinden durfte wie er.

Diesmal spielte Chase nicht mit ihm, indem er ihn hinhielt oder behutsam taktierte. Stattdessen ging er wortwörtlich aufs Ganze. Sein lauter, erst keuchender und dann gellender, gequälter Schrei, mit dem er den Schmerz herausbrüllte, war furchtbar und hätte ihm eigentlich rapide die Lust aus den Lenden reißen sollen. Geringstenfalls Hilfe wäre geboten gewesen, indem er sein Tempo mitbestimmt hätte, denn anders als sonst hatte Chase es nicht in der Hand gehabt, keine Möglichkeit, sich allmählich zu nähern, da er ihn nicht gehalten und gemäßigt hatte und der Junge nicht in der Stimmung für Neckereien war. Aber er war wie hypnotisiert, fast gelähmt gewesen bis auf das, was Chase in ihm geweckt hatte. Er stand immer noch, spürte das Pochen wie Schläge durch seinen Körper ziehen, als der Junge erneut auf ihn niederkam. Sein Schmerz, der Schrei, der zu leiseren, lustvollen erstarb, erregte ihn über die Maßen – auch äußerlich; eine Tatsache, die ihn entsetzte.

Alles, wozu er fähig war, war ein schnappender Biss in die bebende Schulter, ehe er die Arme um ihn schlang, sich mit ihm wiegte in der irrsinnigen Hoffnung, ihm dadurch Linderung zu schenken. Himmel, er war so eng, so fest, dass er sich schneller in einem Rausch wieder fand als er es beabsichtigt hatte.

Tränen flossen über ihre Gesichter, und er fing Chase' salzige am Halsansatz auf, beruhigte ihn, als die inneren Muskeln ihn umringten, bedeutend und wollüstig. Er füllte ihn ganz aus und wusste, dass er Chase noch lange in Ekstase halten konnte, was er mehr als verdient hatte nach seinem Löwenmut und dem Schmerz des Eindringens. Sein reizbarster Punkt befand sich weiter unten, er konnte sich Zeit lassen, sich langsam dorthin tasten, später. Im Augenblick gab er sich der Kraft hin, die ihm die Haut zusammenzog und ihn über wiederkehrende Wellen tanzen ließ. Noch nie hatte er eine solch tiefe Befriedigung erfahren wie in der des sanft schwingenden Jungen auf ihm, der sie ihm in einem Ausdruck aus Erschöpfung des ausgehaltenen Schmerzes und dem darauf folgenden Glück offenbarte. Unter Tränen lächelte er auf ihn herunter, hielt sich an ihm fest, um ihn dann wieder zu umarmen und behagliche Seufzer auszustoßen. Es war so gut, so herrlich, sich mit ihm treiben zu lassen, dass er wünschte, es würde nie enden.

Beide wurden ruhiger, gefasster, als sich die wonnetrunkene, sinnliche Intimität ankündigte, in der sie nicht mehr umeinander kämpfen mussten, Chase sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und sich ätherisch beschwingt seiner Bewegung unterordnete, ihr mit mal kreisender, mal sanft stoßender Dynamik entgegenkam. Dankbar presste er ihn an sich und bedachte ihn mit den absurdesten Kosenamen, die er niemanden sonst hätte hören lassen. Riss ihm das Haar zurück, grub darin, streichelte ihn um Verzeihung bittend über Gesicht und Nacken, drängte sich mit erhöhten Hüften tiefer in ihn, wenn er vor Behagen schaudernd nur einen Millimeter auswich, seine Wärme seine Schenkel verließ und wusste nicht, weshalb er das tat. Alles, was anstrengend gewesen war, verkehrte sich ins Gegenteil. Das Gefühl, davonzufliegen, alles Mühevolle und jeden Schmerz weit hinter sich zu lassen, eroberte ihn mit einer Macht, die Chase ebenfalls ergriff; er wurde ungeduldig, zappelte euphorisch und wonniglich schluchzend auf ihm herum.

_Noch nicht. Bleib noch. Ich bin noch nicht-... will noch nicht..._

Als hätte er ihn gehört, schmiegte er sich erneut an ihn. So geruhsam, wie es ihnen möglich war, kosteten sie ihre wunderbare Nähe aus; er fühlte ihn erzittern und hörte ihn behaglich wimmern, ließ sich von ihm in ein Traumland entführen, in dem die inneren Sinne bis zur Schmerzgrenze geschärft und die äußeren vernebelt wurden. Wohlige Schauer, unter denen er sich unwillkürlich bog, rannen über seinen Rücken und strahlten quer hinunter in den Bauch. Er bebte unter einer ihn plötzlich erfassenden, scharfen Kontraktion, ließ Chase rückwärts gleiten, indem er die Hände auf seine Schulterblätter legte und ihm folgte, um ihn nicht entbehren zu müssen und in der Bewegung nachdrücklich zu reizen, seinen Höhepunkt anzuvisieren, sich zu bedanken für das, was er ihn fühlen und erleben ließ. Hechelnd griff Chase nach der Bettdecke, bohrte die Finger hinein und versuchte, sie unmotiviert unter sich wegzuzerren, was ihm nicht gelang. Ehe er recht wusste, wie ihm geschah, umfingen ihn die starken Beine, bevor sie zu treten begannen und Chase ein volltönendes, verwundertes und zugleich befriedigtes Geräusch ausstieß, als er sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Trotz der Erwartung eines stürmischen Taumels, der ihn kurz darauf überwältigte, keuchte er überrascht und laut auf, als er kam und seine heftige Ejakulation in Chase fühlte.

Zuckend warf der Jüngere sich herum, wälzte ihn mit und in sich und bäumte sich in einer letzten Welle der Ekstase noch einmal auf, ihm entgegen, als würde er ihm zu einem weiteren Orgasmus verhelfen wollen, den er gemeinsam mit ihm mit einem zügellosen, unheimlich kraftvollen Schrei erreichte. Er hatte ihn nie vorher so gehört, nicht bevor er sich verändert hatte. Es war immer neu und buchstäblich umwerfend mit ihm.

Immer phantastisch und jedes Mal besser als das letzte, weil er nichts von sich zurückhielt, sich ihm bedingungslos gab. Seine ausgeprägte Scham und das Erlebnis des Missbrauchs hatten sexuelle Offenheit und Neugier stets mit einem Hauch von Angst vermischt; der neue Chase kannte beides nicht – weder übertriebene Scham noch Missbrauch, an den er sich scheinbar tatsächlich nicht erinnerte. Sobald er ihn überzeugt hatte, dass er nicht gefährlich war, das Beste für sie beide wollte, agierte er erfreulich unbefangen.

Glücklich lächelte er ihm zu, und House zog sich an das Kopfende des Bettes zurück, um ihn zu sich kommen zu lassen. Erschöpft und schwer atmend auf dem Rücken liegend, drückte er die Handwurzeln an die Stirn, verharrte schließlich mit ausgebreiteten Armen und ließ sich ohne Scheu von ihm betrachten. Wieder einmal konnte er nicht fassen, wie ein unverschämt junger, zuvor mit dem gleichen Geschlecht unerfahrener Mann ihn dazu brachte, sich zu vergessen, loszulassen und festzuhalten und etwas wieder zu beleben, das er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.

So ungebändigt, so sensibel und einzigartig war er in seiner Begabung, es unbegreiflich schön zu gestalten, dass er am liebsten die Natur überlisten wollte, um ihn gleich noch einmal nehmen. Er musste sich damit begnügen, ihn in seiner ganzen Schönheit zu mustern und Zeuge der langsam abebbenden Erregung zu werden. Zu gern hätte er sie einmal während ihrer Intimitäten gefilmt, oder wenigstens ihn, kurz danach, wenn er so wie jetzt in blühender, schwitzender Erschöpfung glühte, die Wangen gerötet, der Puls heftig schlagend, selig seufzend und alle viere von sich gestreckt. Aber er wusste, dass der Junge es übel nehmen würde, wenn er dahinter kam.

Als er sich erneut neben ihm niederließ, umschlang ihn Chase abrupt, und er massierte beschwichtigend seine zitternden Flanken, milderte seinen schluchzenden Atem mit sachten Küssen und flüsterte sinnlos auf ihn ein. Was er ihm sagte, war nicht von Belang, Hauptsache, er hörte ihn, und das tat er jetzt, beinahe andächtig lauschend. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich soweit beruhigt hatte, dass er ihn zum Aufsetzen animieren und mit ihm unter die feuchtwarme Decke schlüpfen durfte.

oOo

Schlafen konnte er nicht. Wohltuend träge und versunken in den hinreißend ermatteten Anblick seines jugendlichen, furchtlosen, wilden Liebhabers ließ er die Finger von der Einbuchtung des Halsansatzes über das linke Schlüsselbein und von dort auf die Schulter flanieren und ringelte sich dann eine nasse Haarsträhne um Mittel- und Zeigefinger. Er war zweifellos ein Haarfetischist, wenn es um Chase ging, der ihn reglos und dennoch zugetan taxierte, den Ausläufer der Bettdecke an den Mund gedrückt, über den Speichel lief.

Die noch anschaulich durch seine Adern flutende Zufriedenheit ob ihres Zusammenseins wurde von einer sonderbar anmutenden Traurigkeit in dem jungenhaften Gesicht umwölkt, ähnlich der, mit der er ihn auf dem Nachhauseweg alarmiert hatte. Perlen seines Schweißes glitzerten auf der glatten Stirn wie funkelnde Diamanten, und er widerstand der Versuchung, sie abzutupfen.

„Eigentlich bin ich der Wüstling in unserer Beziehung", sagte er, um ihn wieder lachen oder wenigstens lächeln zu sehen. „Nicht dass es nicht gut gewesen wäre (es war grandios), aber warum wollten Sie es denn so roh, so ganz ohne? Glauben Sie, Ihr hübscher Tokus hat Hautpflege nicht nötig? Das mag teilweise stimmen, aber jetzt wissen Sie es besser, oder?"

Er sagte nichts. Tränen schillerten in seinen Augen, und auf einmal weinte er wieder. Stumm und verzweifelt. Erschöpft nahm House ihn in den Arm, woraufhin er näher robbte und deprimiert den Kopf an seine Brust drückte, und er kraulte ihn gedankenvoll wie ein kuscheliges Tier, das man fortwährend tätscheln und mit ihm schmusen mochte. Normalerweise war sein Bedarf an Zärtlichkeiten nach dem Sex wie der jeden Mannes fürs Erste gedeckt. Nicht mit Chase. Alles, was er mit ihm teilte, war anders, gewichtiger und intensiver.

„Darf ich Sie mir ansehen?"

Sicher hatte er noch Vaseline irgendwo. Jeder gut sortierte Haushalt hatte das. Chase brummte; es klang nicht amüsiert, und schon gar nicht zustimmend.

„Mmm ... Hier sein... spüren... richtig."

Gerührt platzierte er kleine Zärtlichkeiten auf sein ernstes Gesicht, immer noch sein Haar durchstreifend, als er nach kurzer Zeit die Antwort aufgeschlüsselt hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass ihm das Gleitmittel die Lust auf ihn vergällte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine subtile Abneigung dagegen ausgemacht, ohne dass House es bemerkt hatte. Es roch zu stark nach frisch gepuderten Babypopos.

„Ist es das Öl? Sie sind deswegen nicht unmännlich. Und spüren kann ich Sie selbst jetzt. Sie mich nicht? Ich habe jedenfalls keinen Mangel an Leidenschaft oder Lust feststellen können. Auch nicht an Ihnen."

„Will ... immer..." schniefte er, ein Bein um seine Hüfte werfend, mit dem er ihn an sich fesselte. Wider Willen musste House grinsen, obwohl er ahnte, dass er etwas anderes als das ausdrücken wollte, was sie eben gehabt hatten und ihm die Worte dafür fehlten. Verkneifen konnte er sich die Antwort trotzdem nicht.

„Das werden Sie bleiben lassen. Sie würden mich umbringen."

Als er nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen war, befreite er sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken, und holte die Salbe aus dem Badezimmer.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie verabredet fuhr House am nächsten Nachmittag am Tierladen vorbei, um Chase in Miss Alfaros Obhut zu geben. Seine Gemütsverfassung hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert und war sogar den Kollegen negativ aufgefallen. Camerons misstrauischer, geradezu verächtlicher Blick hatte ihn den ganzen Morgen eines Vergehens bezichtigt.

Vielleicht würden ihn die junge lebenslustige Spanierin und die Tiere auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Doch als sie angekommen waren, weigerte er sich, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Überrascht, weil er am Vortag so voller Tatendrang und Freude über seinen neuen Job gewesen war, schnallte er ihn ab. Es kam zu einem kurzen, wortlosen, aber reizbaren und rücksichtlosen Handgemenge, bei dem er schließlich aufgab und ihn eindringlich musterte.

Im Grunde hatte er gehofft, ihn mit dem Besuch bei seinen neuen Freunden aufzuheitern. Möglich, dass er unter Schmerzen von gestern Abend litt, aber er hatte schon vorher bedrückt gewirkt und mit seiner Entschlossenheit, ihn zu verführen, offenbar etwas mitteilen wollen, das er in seiner Dummheit nicht entschlüsselte.

Heute Morgen hatte er ihn kaum aus dem Bett locken können, und gefrühstückt hatte er nur eine Tomate und ein bisschen Obst, das er ihm fast gewaltsam zwischen die Lippen hatte schieben müssen. Seine wiederholte, flehentlich hervorgebrachte Bitte, ihm um Himmels willen zu sagen, was ihm auf der Seele lastete, war auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Er stupste ihn vorsichtig mit dem Stock.

„Was sollen die Sperenzchen? Ich hatte den Eindruck, es hat Ihnen gefallen bei Graziella und Dandy. Oder liegt es an mir? Sind Sie sauer auf mich?"

„Hier -", bedeutete er protestierend und presste sich trotzig in den Sitz. Aus der sich öffnenden Ladentür stob der Hund, Graziella folgte strahlend.

„Hey", grüßte sie, während Five an ihrer Seite herum sprang, bevor er die Pfoten auf Chase' Schoß abstützte, um ihm das Gesicht zu lecken, aber der war nicht zu einem Spiel aufgelegt und wehrte ihn grunzend ab, stur vor sich hinstarrend. Muskeln und Sehnen spannten sich an in der Absicht, sich schwerer zu machen als er war. Nicht gut. An den Verkrampfungen arbeiteten sie noch. Sie traten nur noch sporadisch auf, in Stresssituationen wie dieser. Aber weshalb stresste sie ihn?

Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht aus dem Wagen heben konnte, ohne einen Aufruhr zu verursachen, ähnlich wie im Flieger nach der Landung in Newark. Die Spanierin klang so beunruhigt, wie er sich fühlte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Ist er krank? Hat er Schmerzen?"

Nachdenklich strich er sich übers Kinn, weiterhin Chase beobachtend, der nun leicht vor und zurück wippte, ein sicheres Zeichen von Nervosität, eventuell sogar Angst. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist eigentlich nicht seine Art, es so zu äußern."

Sie legte die Hand auf Chase' Arm und redete schmeichelnd auf ihn ein. „Roberto. Willst du nicht zu mir kommen? Es war doch ganz nett mit uns gestern. Mit Gina und Jenny im Park. Weißt du nicht mehr? Und heute kommt eine neue Lieferung Zierfische. Du darfst dir einen aussuchen für euer Aquarium. Ist das ein Angebot?"

Bestechen ließ er sich nicht. Darauf war er nie hereingefallen, nicht in der Zeit, in der er ihn kannte. Seine Lippen wölbten sich zu einem entzückenden, aber grimmigen Schmollen, und er sah aus, als würde er im nächsten Augenblick zu schreien anfangen oder einer Panikattacke erliegen, wenn man ihn mit Gewalt aus dem Auto zerrte, wo er sich anscheinend sicher wähnte. Für Graziella hatte er keinen Blick übrig.

„Ich nehme ihn wieder mit", sagte er resignierend. „Heute scheint nicht sein Tag zu sein."

Enttäuscht nickte sie und nahm den winselnden Retriever am Halsband, um ihn in seinem Überschwang, Chase zu sehen, davon abzuhalten, in den Dodge zu hüpfen. Auch er schien betrübt über Chase' Zurückweisung.

„Schade. Vielleicht geht es ihm Morgen besser. Er soll sich ausruhen. Er sieht müde aus. Vielleicht brütet er ja was aus. Da ist Ruhe die beste Medizin. Sagen Sie ihm, dass er jederzeit willkommen ist, wenn er wieder kommen möchte."

Immer wieder bedachte er ihn mit einem sorgenvollen Seitenblick, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn, während sie nach Hause fuhren. Inzwischen hatte er immerhin die Verspannungen unter Kontrolle. Nur gelegentlich zuckte ein Nerv seines Kiefers, und er nagte auf der Unterlippe. Seit wann benahm er sich so merkwürdig?

Im Geist ließ er die letzten Tage Revue passieren, war sich jedoch keines nennenswerten Lapsus im Umgang mit ihm bewusst, sah man von gestern einmal ab. Und das hatte er selbst gewollt.

So sehr er sich anstrengte, er kam einfach nicht darauf, was ihn aus der Bahn geworfen haben mochte.

oOo

Einen Satz Umzugskartons im Schlepptau erschien Wilson und klapperte mit dem Schlüsselbund des neuen Heimes vor seiner Nase herum. Es war ihm wichtig, zu seinen Verflossenen freundschaftlichen Kontakt aufrecht zu halten, was den Vorteil hatte, über alles im Bilde zu sein, was die Exfrauen so trieben und ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen zu können. Immerhin hatte er durch Wilson von dem zum Verkauf stehenden Haus erfahren.

Sein Grinsen fiel gezwungen aus und erstarrte zu einer Fratze, als er eintrat. Die Zwanglosigkeit, mit der er sich in seinem Apartment bewegt hatte, war passé. Chase' mentale Störung baute eine Barriere zwischen ihnen auf, die keiner der dreien imstande war, zu durchbrechen. Es tat ihm leid, aber zumindest besann sich Wilson darauf, dass sie einmal mehr verbunden hatte als nur das tägliche Aufeinandertreffen in der Klinik.

„Bonnie sagt, du hast tatsächlich das Haus am Waterside Boulevard gekauft. Gratulation zu deinem Willen, etwas zu verändern. Hätte ich von dir altem Einsiedler nicht gedacht. Noble Gegend, in die ihr zieht. Glaubst du, du kannst es bezahlen? Ich werd dir nicht schon wieder unter die Arme greifen. Du verpulverst meine finanzielle Unterstützung immer für etwas, für das sie nicht vorgesehen war. Ich muss nur an dieses sündhaft teure Klavier denken, auf dem du vor lauter Ehrfurcht gar nicht spielst."

„Komm rein. Ich habe Kaffee aufgesetzt."

Er schnupperte. „Kaffee? Mitten am Tag? Bist du nervös? Wo ist Chase?" Von bösen Vorahnungen erfüllt setzte er die Kartons auf dem Boden ab, um die Bücher der untersten Regale darin zu stapeln. Die Hilfsbereitschaft in Person. Sicher hatte er bereits seinen Anwaltkumpels zum Umzug am Wochenende sämtliche Termine ausgeredet.

„Habe ich in den Schlaf gesungen. Sei leise, sonst weckst du ihn. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm."

„Schön, dass auch bei dir endlich der Groschen fällt. So sehr ich deinen Schritt gutheiße – nicht zuletzt Bonnies wegen – solltest du Chase vielleicht doch in professionelle Pflege geben. Auf Dauer kommst du nicht klar mit ihm. Er ist jetzt unberechenbarer als du."

„Das meine ich nicht. Ich glaube, ihn quält etwas. Und da er nicht spricht ..." Er ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kann mir einfach nicht erklären, was es sein könnte. Bis vor kurzem war er so zufrieden, und plötzlich ist er nur noch am Heulen oder tut Dinge, die er nie tun würde."

„Er ist schwer hirngeschädigt, House. Da gibt es kein Rätsel mehr zu lösen. Du glaubst immer noch, du könntest ihn mit Zuneigung heilen oder eine Wunderkur entdecken, richtig? Warum gibst du ihm nicht wenigstens Valium, sobald du merkst, dass er unruhig wird? Oder Vicodin? Das heißt, falls du dich von einer deiner Pillen trennen kannst." Pikiert wog er ein Buch in der Hand und beäugte es von allen Seiten, ehe er es zu den anderen in den Karton deponierte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du das kleine Kamasutra besitzt. Nicht dass es mich überrascht, aber das kleine ...?"

„Für medizinische Zwecke", sagte er, in Gedanken bei Chase. „Das große hat mir Robert zum Geburtstag geschenkt. Mit dazugehörigem Liebesball. Neunzig Zentimeter Durchmesser. Du findest ihn im Schlafzimmer."

„Natürlich. Chase liebt Bälle."

Geradezu hingebungsvoll pedantisch sortierte Wilson seine Bücher, überwiegend medizinische Fachliteratur. Was seiner Meinung nach nicht darunter fiel, hob er für den nächsten Karton auf. Neben dem Gutmensch, mit dessen Genen er das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, entwickelte er sich von Jahr zu Jahr mehr zum Zwangsneurotiker. In ein paar Jahren hätte er selbst eine Therapie nötig, die er anderen so gerne unter die Nase rieb.

„Ich habe ihn umgebracht", erklärte House tonlos in den Raum hinein.

Wilson fuhr herum. Das Geständnis hing wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihnen und verdüsterte das ohnehin nicht gerade helle Wohnzimmer.

„Was meinst du?"

„Chase." Ein Brennen stieg in seine Augen, doch er war zugleich erleichtert, es gesagt zu haben. Wie ein Mühlstein wälzte er die Schuld mit sich herum, und nun, da er sich jemandem anvertraut hatte, ging es ihm auf einmal etwas besser.

Langsam setzte er sich auf die Sofalehne, ließ Wilson nicht aus den Augen, der verdutzt aufsah. „Als ich ihn gefunden habe ... er hatte Schmerzen. Ich habe es nicht mit ansehen können. Und dann sein Schreien ... Ich habe ihm ein paar Vicodin verabreicht ... wie viele, weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber über ihn hätte ich Bescheid wissen müssen. Medikamente sind Gift für ihn. Gemeinsam mit dem Anästhetikum hat das Vicodin zu eine Kontraindikation geführt. Das ist der Grund, weshalb er jetzt Gemüse ist."

Die Worte so hart auszusprechen, fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er war kein Schwachsinniger, nicht für ihn. Aber er war anders und würde nie mehr sein wie früher. Clever, raffiniert und manchmal ein bisschen schüchtern.

Wilson fuhr mit seiner Arbeit fort. Besonders aufzuregen schien ihn die Eröffnung nicht. Warum, wurde ihm klar, als er antwortete. Sein Bild von ihm als egozentrischer Misanthrop, das in den letzten Monaten ins Wanken geraten war, war wieder hergestellt.

„Dann tust du es aus Schuldgefühlen. Dich kümmern. Ehrlich gesagt, das beruhigt mich fast. Auch wenn es mich erstaunt, dass du zu einer so leichtsinnigen Maßnahme gegriffen hast. Du bist doch noch annährend der alte House."

Es kam ihm kaltblütig vor, wie Wilson sein wenig erhebendes Fazit als unumstößliche Tatsache formulierte, doch er konnte die Behauptung zu seiner Schande nicht komplett abstreiten, und so schwieg er.

„Hast du es sonst noch jemandem erzählt? Seiner Tante vielleicht?"

Schwach schüttelte er den Kopf, drückte die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. „Nein."

„Gut für dich. Falls die Kontraindikation nachgewiesen werden würde, hättest du bestimmt nicht nur _eine_ Klage am Hals. Glücklicherweise kann Chase als Betroffener dich nicht mehr anzeigen. Darin liegt direkt eine gewisse Tragik. Oder sollte ich sagen Komik?"

Unvermittelte Panik ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Er hatte Wilson einen Grund gegeben, die Obrigkeit darauf hinzuweisen, dass er als Vormund nichts taugte. Da ihre Freundschaft in den letzten Wochen merklich abgekühlt war und Wilson sich immer auf die Seite der Schwächeren schlug, würde er nicht zögern, ihm Chase zu dessen Wohl zu entreißen. Obwohl er mehr ahnte als hoffte, dass Wilson es nicht weiterverbreiten würde, übermannte ihn nun doch Reue angesichts seiner Offenherzigkeit. Er hatte sich verwundbar gemacht.

„Er würde es nicht tun", murmelte er und rieb sich die Stirn, sich wohl bewusst, dass diese Geste Kapitulation und Erschöpfung ausdrückte. „Im Gegensatz zu dir."

„Whoa whoa. Ich sage, du hast Glück, dass ich der Einzige bin, der davon weiß."

„Und du wirst es bleiben."

Es klang eher wie eine Frage, lauernd, skeptisch, und er verabscheute sich dafür, seinen einzigen, langjährigen Freund in Frage zu stellen. Andererseits hatte Wilson sich ebenfalls verändert. Gewohnt stoisch räumte er weiter ein; Bücher, DVDs, Zeitschriften verstaute er in den Kisten, als gelte es, einen Preis im säuberlichen Unterbringen von Gegenständen abzusahnen.

Lethargisch sah er ihm eine Weile zu und ließ sich von seinem Arbeitseifer einlullen, um dann in die Küche zu schlurfen und den Kaffee zu holen. Dringender hätte er einen Bourbon gebraucht, doch vor Besuch machte sich das am helllichten Tag nicht gut. Wilson argwöhnte sowieso, er sei seit Chase' Unfall der Trunksucht verfallen. Als Sucht hätte er es nicht bezeichnet, aber er trank mehr als üblich. Chase, mit dem er früher gelegentlich zwei Gläser während des Spätprogramms getrunken hatte, mochte die harten Sachen nicht, da war er noch wie immer. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er ihm die diesbezügliche Abneigung jetzt überdeutlich zeigte, indem er den Alkohol angewidert ausspuckte.

Wilson hob die Stimme.

„Wir sind Freunde. Trotz allem. Ich weiß, dass du es bedauerst. Dass du dich verändert hast und Gefühle zulassen kannst. Ich finde das gut, nicht zuletzt deinetwegen. Außerdem wird sich nach so vielen Wochen selbst bei einem Tox Screen keine Kontraindikation mit Medikamenten dokumentieren lassen. Wer weiß, ob das überhaupt relevant war. Aber du solltest es dir die Sache mit dem Sanatorium wirklich noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Vielleicht – ist Chase in Gefahr bei dir. Schließlich bist du auch eine Gefahr für dich selbst, seit das passiert ist und du wieder in die alten Muster gefallen bist..." Ein Geistesblitz ließ ihn innehalten, bevor er ihn eindringlich fixierte, mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen strich und dann auf ihn deutete. „Du hast schon selbst darüber nachgedacht, oder? Mehr als einmal. Du zweifelst an dir, hast Angst, dass du ihm mehr schadest als hilfst."

„Es ist schwierig, es nicht zu tun", schnappte er. „Sei du mal an meiner Stelle."

„Ich an deiner Stelle hätte ihn schon längst einer Institution anvertraut, in der man sich mit Fällen wie ihn auskennt und qualifiziert betreut."

Er hieb die flache Hand auf den Tisch und schreckte Wilson nun doch aus seiner eifrigen Betriebsamkeit, indem dieser ruckartig den Kopf hob. Gefühlsausbrüche leistete er sich selten, aber dieser musste raus.

„_Fälle_! Ein Fall. Mehr ist er nicht für dich. Ich bin aber nicht du, Wilson, auch nicht Cuddy, Cameron oder Foreman, die es einen Dreck angeht, was mit Chase geschieht. Ich habe viel erreicht mit ihm, und es soll nicht so zu Ende gehen."

„Wie dann?" Wilson packte weiter zusammen und zog den nächsten leeren Karton zu sich heran über den Holzboden.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, mochte er das dunkle Parkett lieber als das rötliche. Auch die höhlenartige Atmosphäre der zugegeben recht kleinen, aber heimeligen Wohnung behagte ihm mehr als die lichtdurchflutete Villa und ihren riesigen Fenstern – man hatte den Grundriss mit einem futuristischen Glasanbau verunstaltet, eine Art Wintergarten, der für jeden Bewohner des Hauses zugänglich war. Im Leben würde er den nicht aufsuchen, um dort mit Wildfremden ein Schwätzchen zu halten.

Der Gedanke, in Kürze die vertraute Umgebung hinter sich zu lassen, steigerte seine Reizbarkeit, die sich in erhöhtem Blutdruck und beschleunigtem Puls ankündigte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, atmete tief in den Bauch. Zu einer Antwort auf die Frage fehlten ihm rationale Argumente. Nichts mehr im Verhältnis zu seinem jungen, australischen Assistenzarzt - einst die favorisierte Zielscheibe seiner oft anzüglichen Sticheleien – ließ sich vernunftgemäß begründen.

Er war beinahe entsetzt, als ihm klar wurde, dass er auf verlorenem Posten kämpfte, wenn er vor Wilson das Gesicht wahren wollte. In der Klinik war Chase nicht mehr von Nutzen. Höchstens als Patient, und eine Einweisung, verbunden mit endlosen Tests, unter denen er unnötig litt, würde er nicht zulassen.

In Anbetracht seiner Sprachlosigkeit gewann Wilson Oberwasser.

„Er weiß noch nicht einmal, wer oder wo er ist. Ob hier, in deinem neuen Domizil oder im Heim – es macht keinen Unterschied. Er nimmt ohnehin nichts mehr bewusst wahr. Du musst versuchen, zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr Derselbe ist. Sei dankbar für die Zeit, die du mit ihm verbracht hast, besuch ihn hin und wieder, aber häng' nicht alten Zeiten nach. Das hat dir auch bei Stacy kein Glück gebracht, falls du dich erinnern möchtest."

Wie um seine harschen Worte abzuschwächen, seufzte er auf und schlug die Handflächen aneinander, um ihm etwas Nettes und Aufmunterndes mit auf den Weg zu geben. Den Wilson-Pfad. Den der glücklichen Leute, der ins Nirgendwo führte. Herausgefunden hatte seines Wissens noch keiner. Irgendwo unterwegs gingen sie verloren.

„Ich gebe zu, deine Schwimmtherapie ist nicht von schlechten Eltern. Setz sie fort. Auf diese Weise siehst du ihn jeden Tag eine Stunde und tust euch beiden was Gutes."

Es _hatte_ ihm etwas bedeutet, sein Apartment, mit der Zeit vielleicht sogar mehr als ihm. Weil es ein Zuhause geworden war nach Jahren des Herumgestoßenwerdens, der Unsicherheit und der Verluste. Und weil es sich grundlegend von dem Haus unterschied, in dem er als einziges Kind groß geworden war. Kein Prinz, sondern ein kleiner Lakai, der sich den Launen der Eltern unterordnen musste, einer alkoholkranken Mutter, hinter der er herwischen musste, und einem pflichtvergessenen Vater, der das ganze Jahr um die Erde düste und sich nur dann um den Sohn scherte, wenn es um die spätere Karriere ging.

Aber vermutlich hatte Wilson recht. Er betrachtete die Dinge so, wie er sie betrachten wollte und scheute sich davor, der Wirklichkeit ins Auge zu sehen.

Plötzlich tauchte Chase auf. Nur mit Shorts bekleidet stand er da (er war lächerlich froh, dass er sie ihm nicht ausgezogen hatte, bevor er ihn ins Bett geschickt hatte), bebte vor Aufregung und ballte die Hände an den Seiten zu Fäusten. House konnte das heftige Pulsieren seiner Schlagadern sehen, vom Hals bis zur Leiste. Seine Augen sprühten Funken auf Wilson, ehe er zum Angriff überging, sämtlich fertige eingeräumte Kisten aufriss und ihren Inhalt auf dem Boden ausbreitete, wobei er ungehalten grunzte. In der Absicht, ihn zu bremsen, ergriff Wilson seinen Arm, aber er schüttelte ihn unwirsch ab, suchte nach weiteren Kartons und wurde immer wütender. Aus seiner Kehle stiegen schluchzende Laute.

„Chase ... was zum-… ?"

Tränen, Schleim und Speichel rannen über seine feinen, jetzt verzerrten Züge, als er fieberhaft begann, die Bücher in die Regale zurückzustopfen. Ratlos zuckte Wilson die Achseln, versuchte ihn nicht gerade umsichtig daran zu hindern. Mehrere Wälzer fielen klatschend auf den Boden.

„Warte. Lass mich mit ihm reden", sagte House und erhob sich, um sich schwerfällig hinter Chase zu knien, der wie rasend Wilsons Werk vereitelte. Wirr hingen ihm die Haare ins Gesicht, und er pustete sie verärgert weg, schluchzte wieder und bezwang einen Schluckauf, doch er hörte nicht auf, alles, was Wilson bereits eingepackt hatte, in das halb leer geräumte Regal zurückzuschieben. Eine Minute beobachtete er ihn.

Der Onkologe hinter ihnen quengelte. „Mach dem Chaos ein Ende, ehe er seine Aggressionen an uns auslässt."

Auf einmal meinte er den Grund seiner Melancholie in den letzten Tagen zu durchschauen. Es war nicht Eifersucht auf Graziella, auch nicht die Sorge um den Hund, der ähnlich wie er kein sicheres Heim mehr hatte, das ihm nun wieder in Aussicht stand. Bestimmt hatte Graziella es ihm erklärt, und er selbst war schließlich ganz begeistert gewesen von den beiden Mädchen, den zukünftigen Besitzern des Labradors. Erst danach war diese sonderbare Schwermut über ihn gekommen, in der er seitdem gefangen war. Still umfasste er die zitternde, warme Schulter, drehte sie zu sich her, so dass sein Blick sich mit Chase' kreuzte. Was er darin las, bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Die Befürchtung darüber, eine Last zu sein.

„Ist es das Haus?" erkundigte er sich mit Nachdruck. Der Junge wandte sich ab von ihm und schloss die Augen. Er sah fahl aus und keuchte vor Anstrengung, sich verständlich zu machen. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen, die Muskeln verhärteten.

„Mmm ... Hier - "

Er fuhr ihm durch das zerzauste Haar, während er seine Frage wiederholte und schließlich die angespannten Sehnen seiner kräftigen Arme behutsam ausstrich. Die breite Nasenwurzel war immer noch wie die Schultern mit blassen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt, und er roch unerhört gut nach Jugend und Bett. So gut, dass er sich gern mit ihm hineingelegt hätte.

„Ganz ruhig. Ist es das Haus? Wollen Sie hier bleiben?"

„Haus ...", nickte er, und ein Zusammenzucken elektrisierte seine Nervenbahnen, weil er nach Wochen wieder seinen Namen aussprach, wenn auch in anderem Kontext. Er hatte ihn so lange nicht mehr von den Lippen seines Liebhabers vernommen und war dermaßen überwältigt von dem exotischen, unverwechselbaren Klang, dass er nicht wusste, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Hier ... mmm."

Verzweifelt vergrub Chase das Gesicht an seinem Hals und hielt ihn fest umschlungen. Als hätte er Angst, in der nächsten Sekunde von ihm getrennt zu werden. Er war immer noch völlig durcheinander und nicht richtig wach. Aber er hatte aus Wilsons Packerei seine eigenen, nach seiner nicht einmal so verqueren Logik durchaus plausiblen Schlüsse gezogen. Man wollte ihn nicht mehr. Schickte ihn fort in ein fremdes Haus. Es machte Sinn. Seine wenig enthusiastische Art bei der ersten Besichtigung war House sofort aufgefallen, und die zweite, seitdem er sich quälte, hätte ihm eine Warnung sein sollen. In seiner Gedankenlosigkeit und Mühe, die eigenen Bedenken Anbetracht eines Ortswechsels zu vertuschen, hatte er nur von Chase' Zukunft gesprochen. Was für ein schönes Zimmer er bekäme, seinen eigenen Balkon, eigene Möbel.

Hatte er ihm je mitgeteilt, dass sie zusammen umsiedelten? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er hatte ihn überraschen wollen und sich damit ordentlich in die Nesseln gesetzt. Hatte gar nicht gefragt, ob es ihm überhaupt gefiel, umzuziehen. Automatisch war er davon ausgegangen, dass es die vernünftigste Lösung wäre, ein größeres Haus zu bewohnen. Nicht für Chase, der mit Vernunft nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Er hätte ihn fragen müssen. Da er davon ausgegangen war, dass Örtlichkeiten ihm nichts mehr bedeuteten, hatte er eine Fehlentscheidung getroffen. Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass er es nicht nur Chase' wegen tat. An der Erleichterung, die ihn nun ergriff, konstatierte er seine Selbsttäuschung.

Über Chase' Schopf hinweg kommunizierte er mit Wilson.

„Er glaubt, ich gebe ihn weg."

„Sag ihm, dass ihr zusammen umzieht. Das wird ihn beruhigen."

In House' Mundwinkel kroch ein befriedigtes Grinsen, während er Chase' Haar durch die Finger laufen ließ. „Wir ziehen nicht um."

Wie vom Donner gerührt plumpste Wilson auf die Couch und hob fassungslos die Arme. „Du hast einen Kaufvertrag unterschrieben."

„Von dem man zurücktreten kann. Bonnie wird's verstehen. Sie und ich sind schließlich die besten Freunde. Sagt sie jedenfalls. Und jetzt räumst du auf."

Große Teddybäraugen musterten ihn ungläubig. „Wie soll ich das Bonnie erklären? Ich habe dir das Haus vermittelt; wenn du einen Rückzieher machst, bin ich bei ihr unten durch."

„Du bist seit Jahren bei ihr unten durch. Außerdem ist das meine Sache. Gleich Morgen früh rufe ich sie an."

Stöhnend machte Wilson Anstalten, die Kisten auszuräumen, wobei ihm Chase mit Feuereifer zur Hand ging. Er war süß in den weißen, enganliegenden Shorts, als er unbedarft und freudig wie ein kleiner Junge um den älteren Freund herumhüpfte und die Bücher und Filme andächtig wieder an ihren Platz stellte.

Während er die beiden beobachtete und sein Blick an dem halbnackten Australier hängen blieb, er jeden wieder ansehnlich bewegenden Muskel unter der glatten Haut und dem leichten Stoff küssen und streicheln wollte, dachte er nach.

Chase hatte die Villa womöglich für eine Art Abschiebungsstätte gehalten. Es hatte nichts Vertrautes darin gegeben, keine Möbel, keine Menschen, die er kannte. Sie hatte ihm Angst eingeflößt, ihn vielleicht unbewusst an sein Elternhaus erinnert und an die darin verlebte Einsamkeit. Seine Versprechungen von feudalem Interieur mussten ihn verstört und in seinem Misstrauen bestätigt haben. Ein Prinz im Elfenbeinturm wollte er nicht sein. Seine Ansprüche waren eher bescheidener Natur. Ansprüche, die ihm entgegenkamen. Er hatte es sich leichter vorgestellt, merkte aber nun, mit welch dummer Rührseligkeit er sich an sein Apartment klammerte. Genau wie der Junge.

oOo

Nachdem Wilson sich mit den zusammengeklappten Kartons verabschiedet hatte, kochte er. Seine Einladung, zum Essen zu bleiben und danach _The Sound of Music_ anzuschauen, hatte Wilson unter dem Vorwand eines fadenscheinigen Termins abgelehnt.

Neben Chili con Carne ohne Bohnen mochte Chase Pasta in jeder erdenklichen Form, am liebsten mit Zitronennote und exotischen Gewürzen, die sie in einem Thai-Laden erstanden hatten. Die gekauften Süßigkeiten lagen vergessen im Schrank. Offenbar hatte er sie haben wollen, weil ihm die bunte Verpackung gefallen hatte.

Es freute ihn, dass er wieder Appetit zeigte, denn er hatte seit dem Unfall ein wenig abgebaut, wirkte schmal und in den letzten Tagen, in denen der Kummer an ihm gezehrt hatte, beinahe mager.

„Wir bleiben hier", erklärte er ihm und drehte die Spaghetti routiniert über der Gabel auf, um sie Chase in den Mund zu schieben. Obwohl er meist selbständig aß, erheiterte es sie beide, wenn er sich dann und wann noch füttern ließ und House Flieger spielte. „Sie und ich. In unserem Haus, wie sich das gehört. Und Sie brauchen mich zum Abschied nicht richtig spüren. Weil es keinen gibt."

Sein Blick streifte ihn, der Mund war halbgeöffnet, und er beugte sich vor, um die widerspenstigen, an seinem Kinn haftenden Nudeln zu entfernen, sie halb zu kauen und den Rest mit der Zunge zwischen seine von der Limettensoße glänzenden, einnehmend breiten Lippen zu stecken. Allein die Berührung seiner Schleimhäute, seiner Zähne und das Auflecken seines Speichels, es war köstlicher als die Spaghetti mit Garnelen und Ananas auf Rucolablätter, die er mit einer Kirschtomate garniert und sich dabei selbst übertroffen hatte.

„Mmm", stimmte er zu, seine Augen leuchteten. Und dann lachte er und prustete den ganzen zerkauten Speisebrei wieder aus.

Müßig zappte House sich nach dem Spülen durch sämtliche Kanäle. Seit Chase nicht mehr den Kochlöffel schwang, tat er sein Bestes, in der Küche alles in Ordnung zu halten. Und er hielt die Finger vom Alkohol. Er hatte es versprochen. Außerdem hasste er Kontrollverlust.

Chase hatte keine Lust auf Fernsehen. Er studierte die Fische im Aquarium und streute Flocken hinein. Die 562. Wiederholung des antiquierten _Trapper John MD_ trieb House nach Mitternacht ins Bett. Er hatte gelernt, Chase nicht auf Schritt und Tritt zu überwachen, und so ließ er ihm seinen Willen, als er auf sein Angebot, ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen, stumm den Kopf schüttelte und an die Scheibe des beleuchteten Aquariums tippte.

„Ich glaube, sie schlafen nicht", sagte er. „Dafür ist ihr Leben viel zu aufregend."


	6. Chapter 6

Spritzer von Körperlotion auf seiner Brust und der typische Geruch rissen House aus einem Traum, in dem er durch weiße Korridore hetzend nach Chase gesucht hatte, der immer hinter Türen verschwand, durch die er nicht treten konnte und die sich auflösten und eins mit der Wand wurden.

Schlaftrunken, aber nicht unglücklich über die Störung seiner REM-Phase, öffnete er die Augen. Das Bett war leer, und er schreckte hoch, um von einer Hand an der Schulter zurückgedrückt zu werden. Vor ihm hockte Chase, eine lebendig gewordene Fantasie, und hielt ihm tröstend die Finger auf den Mund, die anschließend hinunter über sein Kinn zur Kehle glitten. Beide Handflächen hatte er mit Öl eingerieben, legte sie auf seine Schulter, knetete seinen Nacken und rieb es ihm in die Haut.

Eine Weile wähnte er sich in einem weiteren, diesmal schönen Traum, schloss genießerisch und vor Aufruhr bereits zitternd die Augen. Sanfte, streichelnde Berührungen verwöhnten seinen Brustkorb, ließen seinen Atem rasen und seine Haut prickeln. Chase' wundervolles Haar darauf, unter seinem Kinn, deren Spitzen vom Öl auf seiner Haut getränkt wurden, seine Lippen um seine Brustwarze, denen die Zähne folgten. Nicht zu zartfühlend, nicht zu fest, bevor die Zunge und sein Speichel sie schmeichelnd kennzeichneten. Innerlich verbrannte er jetzt schon und wölbte verzückt die Brauen. Er wollte sich aufrichten, um ihn zu sich auf die Matratze zu ziehen, aber er erlaubte es nicht. Großer Gott. Er hatte vor, die Initiative zu übernehmen. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Die Augen halb geschlossen, stöhnte er auf, als Chase auf das Bett kletterte, sich bedacht über seinen Schoß setzte und mit kreisenden Bewegungen seinen Oberkörper weitermassierte. Sein unkonzentrierter Blick suchte ihn, den großzügig geschnittenen, Belustigung verratenden Mund, aus dem Speichel auf seine Haut lief, die lasziv beseelten Schlafzimmeraugen, in denen ein kleines Feuer loderte. Er neigte sich wieder vor, dicht über ihn, um ein wenig tiefer zu rutschen, wobei die festen Pobacken ihn flüchtig berührten und seinen Organismus in freudige Alarmbereitschaft versetzen, doch Chase tat, als interessiere ihn das nicht. Wie nebenbei küsste er sein Brustbein, die Brust und den Bauch, so gefühlvoll, so innig, dass er sich beherrschen musste, um ihn nicht zu packen und sich über ihn zu wälzen.

Heisere, hinreißende Töne stiegen aus Chase' Kehle, die seine wahren Emotionen wie die plötzliche Hitze, die gegen seine Lenden drängte, untermauerten. Er war heiß auf ihn. Er wollte es wirklich. Die Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, und er wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf seine Strategie. Verspielt modellierte er seine Rippen nach, um zum Bauchnabel zu streichen, wo er nochmals Gleitmittel hinein träufelte, um es hinunter zum Schambereich zu verteilen, ihn fest mit der Hand umschloss und energisch und verblüffend gekonnt mit dem richtigen Druck über das Frenulum strich.

„_Uh_ ..!" House bog sich ein wenig vor Entzücken.

Er hatte ihn noch nie so angefasst. Nicht so unvermittelt und zielstrebig, so völlig ohne Vorwarnung. Erschaudernd stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen, versuchte seine Reaktion zu zügeln, die er nicht länger verbergen konnte. Ein herbes Aroma aus feuchter Baumwolle und Testosteron überlagerte den Raum, das er begierig einsog und das ihm sagte, dass sie auf ihren geheimen Ort hinsteuerten.

Ermutigend umfasste er die phantastisch kräftigen, feuchten Arme, strich darüber, über die Rundung des Bizepses, die weichen, hellen Härchen auf den Unterarmen, die sich wie teures Chiffongewebe an seine Handflächen schmiegten. Entweder glänzte er vor Schweiß oder hatte sich selbst eingerieben, während er nichts ahnend darüber, was er verpasste, im arglosen Schlummer der Keuschheit gelegen hatte. Schweiß, urteilte er zufrieden, denn er duftete nach sich selbst und wie eine Sommerwiese. Fasziniert und angenehm gedankenlos ließ er die leise kommenden, von ihm verursachten Wellen der Erregung auf sich zubranden, schaute ihm in die Augen, bemerkte die amüsierten, kleinen Furchen auf dem markanten Nasenrücken und stieß kurz und schäkernd mit der Fingerkuppe dagegen.

Vom Elend der letzten Tage befreit, lächelte Chase auf ihn herunter, sein ganzer Körper tat es, in dem sich die Muskeln anspannten und wieder entkrampften, ihn aufforderten, ihn zu lieben. Ein dunkles, beglücktes Lachen rauschte in seiner Kehle, und er sah ihn an und hätte sein eigenes lüsternes Grinsen keinen außer Chase sehen lassen mögen, nicht einmal die Videokamera. Die muskulösen, angewinkelten Beine an seinen, ließ sich Chase herabsinken, erfreute seinen zuckenden Unterleib, indem er die pochenden Leistenbänder schmeckte, sich von ihnen führen lassend abwärts schlängelte und sich dem Punkt näherte, an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Oh, wenn er nur Worte, den Atem fände, ihm etwas zu sagen!

Himmel, er fühlte sich in selbigen gehoben, und das nicht nur metaphorisch. Kann es noch besser werden?

_Ich sterbe, wenn du nicht aufhörst. _

Er schob die Hand unter ihn, um ihn seinerseits stimulieren zu dürfen, die Finger über Anus und Damm gleiten ließ und in der Weichheit der zarten Haut schwelgte, wobei er feststellte, dass er sich tatsächlich selbst vorbereitet hatte; er war feucht und bisher schmerzfrei, streckte unter dem erwägenden, fast bittenden Druck seiner Finger ein Bein und ließ sich behaglich dehnen. Trotzdem fiel ihm in diesem Moment siedendheiß etwas ein, das seine Erregung dämpfte; er umgriff seine Schulter und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

_Ich habe dich wund gemacht. Weißt du nicht mehr? Du wirst Schmerzen haben, wenn wir es tun. Ich weiß, dass du danke sagen willst, aber es muss nicht heute sein. Du bist auch im Spielen unvergleichlich. Ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich dich gehen ließe. Lass uns einfach spielen. Bitte. Wir haben Zeit. _

Lass mich nur. Ich will es.

Plötzlich rutschte er von ihm herunter, ließ sich seitlich zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen nieder und blieb dort sitzen. Das rechte Bein legte er Richtung Kopfende des Bettes über seine Leistengegend. Er fragte sich, ob er ihn nicht doch stoppen sollte, ahnte jedoch, dass seine Überredungskunst nicht fruchtete.

In der Profilansicht, die seinen ungewöhnlich steilen Unterkieferbogen und die feminin sinnlichen Lippen betonte, wirkte er auf einmal erschreckend zierlich, schutzlos, verwundbar. Als sei die Situation völlig neu für ihn, als müsste er einen schwierigen Test mit Bravour hinter sich bringen, für den er Mut sammelte, versank er in scheinbares Grübeln. Zusammengeklebte Strähnen des dunkel schimmernden Haares fielen über sein Auge, ließen ihn nicht mehr darin lesen. Abgesondert von ihm, seiner Anwesenheit, öffnete er die Lippen, schöpfte tief Atem, und er wollte ihn wieder zurückholen, ihn besänftigen und ohne Hintergedanken zu sich legen und mit ihm in den Armen einschlafen. Wenn er nur nicht so neugierig auf seinen Plan wäre. Den gab es, das war ihm anzusehen, als er sich jetzt aus seiner Trance riss und sich ihm zuwandte.

„Wir müssen nicht-..." murmelte er, aber sein unseliger Trieb überlistete den Verstand, der in Sachen Chase ohnehin das Nachsehen hatte. Seine allmählich heftiger werdende Erektion stieß gegen seine Hüfte, und Chase strich entschuldigend lächelnd über seinen Bauch und sein Gesicht.

Ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit.

_Alle dieser Welt. Bitte tu dir nicht weh._

In seinen Augen lag nichts als eifrige Erwartung. Konnte es sein, dass er sich nicht mehr an gestern entsann? Wenigstens Schmerzen musste er noch haben. Er wollte nicht, dass er sich quälte, nicht wieder. Aber er war unverbesserlich schwach in der Gegenwart seines veränderten Australiers. Und nicht nur in der des veränderten. Irgendwie hatte Chase ihn von Anfang an verzaubert, ließ ihn Dinge tun, die ihn manchmal selbst verwirrten.

Gespannt fühlte er ihn an der Innenseite seines Schenkels, nachdem er sein Bein mit beiden Armen umschlungen und an die hektisch atmende, glatte Brust gehoben hatte. Anstrengung oder gar Schmerz empfand er wie durch ein Wunder nicht im Geringsten; Chase lehnte ihn an sich und hielt ihn sicher fest, seine Beinmuskeln verkrampften lediglich in Aufwallung wonniglicher Kontraktionen, die den chronischen Schmerz ausmerzten. In einem aufreizenden, aber nicht stürmischen Takt schwangen Chase' Hüften halb unter und halb auf ihm hin und her. Die ihm zugewandte stupste keck gegen die Härte in seinem Schoß. Keuchend wand er sich, zog sich ein wenig höher, um nicht zu schreien vor Entzücken, als der Jüngere das Narbengeflecht streichelte, selbstvergessen und in starkem Kontrast zur aufreibenden Dynamik, mit der er sich und ihn reizte. Chase kam ihm nach und spähte fragend in sein Gesicht. Blinzelnd und wohlig den Rücken hebend erwiderte er seinen Blick, der zwischen Triumph und Unsicherheit schwankte.

„Weiter", forderte er ihn auf. „Ich weiß nicht – was Sie vorhaben – aber - es ist perfekt ..." _Solange es uns beiden gut tut._

Nach einiger Zeit, in der er das Gefühl hatte, nie mehr der Schwerkraft unterliegen zu müssen, tat er es doch. Allerdings nicht aus Ernüchterung: Chase erhöhte das Becken und setzte sich bedächtig, geradezu gewichtslos auf ihn, indem er sich an seinem halb gestreckten Bein stützte, ohne es zu belasten. Angesichts dieser unbefangenen, erregenden Aktion tat sein Herz einen Sprung, oder vielleicht mehrere. Er würde doch nicht-… aber Himmel, es sah ganz danach aus.

„Sie werden mich jetzt nicht reiten, Chase." Es klang beinahe drohend, doch er spürte, wie ihn allein die ungeheuer plastische Vorstellung des Bildes aufwühlte, physisch und geistig. In seiner unberechenbaren Wildheit wäre er nicht vorsichtig genug, und er würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn er ihn ernsthaft verletzte. „Oder sind Sie mir einen Schoßtanz schuldig?"

Er schnaufte, lächelte ihn aber immer noch verwegen an, als er sich ein wenig höher stemmte, direkt über ihn. Schließlich ließ er von ihm ab, presste die Lippen aufeinander und atmete unregelmäßig durch die Nase. Der feine Teint durchblutete sich, die Brauen zogen sich schmerzlich zusammen, aber er versagte sich einen Wehlaut oder Zeichen von Schwäche.

In diesem Moment erinnerte er mehr denn je an einen griechischen Gott, einen Märtyrer auf Gemälden von El Greco oder dem ätherischen Schönheitsideal der Nazarener.

Im klassischen Sinn war er jedoch keine Schönheit, nicht nach heutigen Maßstäben. House wusste, dass er sich selbst nie für hübsch gehalten hatte und von vielen aufgrund seines Äußeren abgelehnt wurde, was er jedoch als Neid interpretierte. Ihm selbst war es nicht besser gegangen, wenngleich die gegenseitige Attraktivität zweifellos stets vorhanden gewesen war. Inzwischen war er froh, dass er aus seinem guten Aussehen kein Kapital schlug und es nicht jedem ins Auge fiel wie ihm. Vor Eifersucht auf die unzähligen Verehrer wäre er geplatzt.

Unter seiner Führung, die er nun doch übernahm, indem er sein Gewicht abfederte und ihn anhob, entspannte er sich ein wenig, ließ erleichterte, zitternde Schluchzer entweichen, als sie sich zögernd begegneten und er vorsichtig und aufmerksam in ihn drang, jederzeit bereit, ihn von seiner selbst gewählten Tortur zu erlösen.

Nicht weiter, ermahnte er sich. So wie es ist, ist es in Ordnung.

Die seidige Enge der auf ihn reagierenden zusammenziehenden Muskeln, die nach ihm gierende Innigkeit, die Chase ihn fühlen ließ, regte ihn auf, aber er verhielt sich abwartend. Er konnte ihn jetzt nicht enttäuschen oder kränken, indem er den Lüstling gab oder ihn von sich stieß.

Es gelang ihm, sich bedächtig zur Seite zu rollen, ohne ihre Intimität zu unterbrechen. In der Bewegung blieb es Chase nicht erspart, sich halb um die Achse drehen, und er stöhnte, verkrampfte vor Angst. Leise zischend bändigte er ihn, küsste die goldbraune Schulter, ließ die Finger darüber wandern und suchte ihn vom Schmerz abzulenken, bis er ihm wieder vertraute.

An ein Aufhören dachte er nicht, dafür war es zu spät und viel zu gut. Nach und nach wurde es besser, stimmten sie sich aufeinander ab, als Chase sich ihm vorbehaltlos öffnete, bereit war und die beklemmend gequälten Laute in ein begeistertes Keuchen verwandelte. Er passte sich seinen durch den Schmerz etwas hektischen Schwingungen an, verlangsamte sie in den eigenen und freute sich über seinen Willen, ihm entgegenzukommen. Leicht und erregt wurden sie eins, während er über die schlanke, zitternde Taille griff, um ihn über Bauch und Brust weiter hinunter zu streichen, was ihm wundersam befriedigte Töne entlockte. Die Liebe zu ihm, zu seiner Tollkühnheit und Dankbarkeit, füllte ihn aus und ließ ihn besonders sanft mit ihm sein. Wenn er Schmerzen hatte, fühlte er sich miserabel und tagelang schuldig, wenngleich Chase ihm seine gelegentlichen Rohheiten nie nachtrug.

Eingedenk Chase' Verletzung hielt er ihn ruhig, soweit es ihm möglich war. Sie bewegten sich kaum und tauchten in tiefe, wechselseitige Empfindungen ein. Chase' Bein zwischen seinen zitterte, doch er ließ ihn nicht gehen, genoss das Gefühl der samtigen, hellen Haut an seiner und das instinktive Ziehen der inneren Muskeln, das seine Erregung steigerte. Brummelnd raunte er ihm ins Ohr, versicherte, dass alles gut, er sein tapferer kleiner Wilder sei und er ihn immer so lieben wollte wie jetzt.

Wohlige Schauer rieselten über seinen Rücken, als er den Arm fest um ihn legte, ihn innen und außen spürte, seine Hitze, seine einmalige Hingabe, während er die Wange an Chase' ruhen ließ. Fortwährende, stärker werdende Intervalle beginnender Ekstase ließen ihn jetzt tiefer gleiten, was von dem Jüngeren mit einem überraschten Aufschrei und den anschließenden, ihm wohlbekannten, schnappenden Atemzügen honoriert wurde. Die jugendlich kraftvollen Glieder und Muskeln strafften sich, wirbelten ihn in einen Strudel abrupt einfallender Erregung und lindernder Entspannung, die ihn beinahe erschlug. Mit einem heftigen Stöhnen befreite er sich unwillig und dennoch erleichtert davon, fühlte die Vibration des feinnervigen Körpers an sich, dessen sensationelle Rückwirkung derart ungestüm erfolgte, dass es sie beide um ein Haar aus dem Bett warf.

Impulsiv drückte er ihn an sich und lachte leise und trunken vor Endorphinen in seinen Nacken. Gott, es war herrlich mit ihm. In der Tat unvergleichlich.

Chase stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen, um ihn anzuschauen. Seine verträumt blickenden Augen strahlten wieder, er neigte sich vor und spielte mit seinem Mund, hauchte seinen Atem hinein, den House selbst nach dem Aufwachen unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte. Ganz kurz erfasste ihn Melancholie. Die schüchternen und zärtlichen Guten-Morgen-Küsse, zu denen er sich hatte hinreißen lassen in ihrem alten Leben, fehlten ihm.

„Sie sind verrückt und machen mich fertig", konstatierte er, zauste sein Haar und legte sich auf den Rücken, um Chase in den Arm zu nehmen, der den Kopf vertrauensvoll an seiner Brust ruhen ließ. „Irgendwann müssen Sie lernen, wie man Danke _sagt_. Ich bin keine fünfundzwanzig mehr."

oOo

Am nächsten Tag machte er den voreiligen Hauskauf rückgängig. Da Bonnie von Wilson bereits informiert worden war, fiel ihr Ärger halb so dramatisch aus wie befürchtet, zumal er Chase mitgenommen hatte, der die Wohnung – Bonnies und sein Treffpunkt – nicht mehr betrat. House ließ ihn im Dogde warten und hoffte, dass er nichts anstellte. Er schaltete den CD-Spieler ein und drehte die Musik auf. „Wenn ich bei James Taylor nicht wieder da bin, dürfen Sie mich heute Abend zum _Handy Man _lieben."

Als Bonnie sich von Chase' Widerwillen überzeugen wollte und hinunter zum Wagen stakste, erwischten sie ihn heulend, die Fäuste in den Augenhöhlen. Es tat ihm leid und schnitt ihm ins Herz, da er ihn selten verzweifelt heulen sah, doch für Wilsons Ex kam die Szene gerade recht. Niemand, erst recht keine Frau, widerstand Chase' Tränen, unter denen er immer noch goldig und trotz seiner abgrundtiefen Not fast würdevoll wirkte. Sie versprach, mit dem Verkäufer und der Firma zu verhandeln und entband ihn ohne Bedingungen oder langes, zänkisches Geschwafel vom Vertrag.

„Und kauf dem armen Jungen eine Tüte Lakritz oder was immer ihn glücklich macht", riet sie zynisch zum Abschied, ehe sie sich auf ihren Absätzen wie auf Eierschalen lavierend entfernte. Ihre ehemals romantische Verbindung zu Wilson war durch den neuerlichen Umgang mit ihr nicht erklärbarer geworden.

Er gesellte sich zu ihm in den Wagen, starrte geradeaus und ließ ihn weinen, während er gedankenvoll in seinem nackenlangen Haar kraulte, das sich wieder leicht wellte. Dass ihn die Aussicht, die Wohnung noch einmal besichtigen zu müssen, dermaßen aufwühlte, hatte er nicht vermutet, nachdem gestern die Fronten geklärt gewesen zu sein schienen. Klugerweise hätte er ihn zuhause oder in der Klinik lassen sollen, aber ohne ihn hätte er es schwerer gehabt bei Bonnie. Was ihren Job betraf, verstand sie keinen Spaß. Genauso wenig wie im Privatleben, von dem sie ihm Kneipenabende oder Pokerrunden mit Wilson nicht gegönnt hatte. Zum Bowling hatte sie die beiden meist wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen begleitet.

Endlich hatte Chase sich soweit gefangen, dass er ansprechbar war. Doch er blieb seltsam teilnahmslos und zitterte in der fatalistischen Ahnung, von ihm - dem stärkeren Mann - aus dem Wagen gezogen und in die Villa gesperrt zu werden. Umso mehr erstaunte ihn die Tatsache, dass er nicht weggelaufen war und scheinbar beschlossen hatte, sich seinem vermeintlichen Schicksal zu ergeben. Seine Lider, über die er ständig mit viel zuviel Druck wischte, waren gerötet; er krümmte sich auf dem Sitz, als habe er Magenkrämpfe und schniefte. House hielt ihm ein Taschentuch vor die Nase, in das er nach kurzer Bedenkzeit geräuschvoll schneuzte.

„Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Wir bleiben in unserem Haus. Und wenn wir es doch irgendwann verlassen müssen, dann nur gemeinsam als Greise (Chase wäre nie einer). Das verspreche ich Ihnen beim Grab unserer Väter."

Unter Tränen nickte er stockend, rieb sich weiter in rührend kindlicher und fast graziöser Manier die Augen. Nicht einmal ein verheultes Gesicht konnte seinen Bubencharme schmälern.

Es kostete ihn Überwindung, ihn nicht in die Arme zu schließen, seine Geschmeidigkeit zu spüren und seinen Kummer fortzuschaukeln. Vermutlich hatte er nicht alles verstanden. Vieles musste man ihm mehrmals sagen. Das Kurzzeitgedächtnis wies hin und wieder Lücken auf. Manchmal überlegte er, ihn nicht doch von seinem Neurologen durchleuchten zu lassen. Sein Veto konnte er immer noch einlegen, wenn Foreman mit einer Elektroschocktherapie liebäugelte. Immerhin hatte er bei Gehirnerkrankungen und -schäden den besseren Durchblick. Das Gespräch, das er mit Foreman über Chase geführt hatte war abgesehen von der dreisten Erpressung das bei weitestem vernünftigste gewesen. Er würde nicht blindlings operieren und stattdessen sorgfältig die Alternativen prüfen. Nicht dass er es von ihm anders erwartet hatte. Die Schultern straffend erwog er, ihn heute Nachmittag zu interviewen.

„Startklar für einen harten Arbeitstag? Sie wissen, dass ich nicht mitkommen kann, aber ich hole Sie um fünf Uhr wieder ab. Seien Sie pünktlich, nicht trödeln im Park. Heute Abend rösten wir Marshmellows. Und sagen Sie mir bloß nicht, dass Sie die früher nicht mochten."

Er sah zufrieden aus und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den langen, von der Sonne etwas ausgebleichten Wimpern, die er ihm mit dem Taschentuch restlos trocken tupfte. Als er ihm aus heiterem Himmel ein Lachen schenkte, das seine großen weißen Zähne entblößte und ihm sein Begreifen verdeutlichte, dachte er, dass er ihn eigentlich gern immer so hätte.

oOo

Graziella empfing sie und freute sich, dass es Chase wieder besser ging. Er erzählte ihr von seinem missglückten Kunstgriff mit der neuen Wohnung, was vom einem gespielt tadelnd erhobenen manikürten Zeigefinger kommentiert wurde. Hinter ihm waren Chase und Five mit ihrem Begrüßungszeremoniell beschäftigt; der Junge war in die Hocke gegangen und tätschelte den Hund, nachdem der ihn ein paar Mal übermütig umkreist und ihn damit fast in einem Schwindel hätte stürzen lassen, da Chase ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen konnte.

„Und ich dachte, wenn einer seine Gedanken lesen kann, sind Sie es."

Er zuckte die Achseln und schaute auf ihn herunter, beide Hände am Knauf des Stocks. „Er ist jeden Tag eine Herausforderung."

Die Einladung zu einem Espresso schlug er aus. Heute würde es gut gehen, er brauchte nicht länger hier zu sein. Wie von einer schweren Last befreit, spielte und schmuste Chase mit dem Hund, fuhr ihm gegen den Strich über das Fell und schien House gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Dennoch pfiff er durch die Zähne, bevor er sich zur Ladentür wandte. Aufmerksam ruckte der blonde Kopf in seine Richtung, die Finger am Halsband des Tieres, dessen Schädel er gerade lustig hin- und hergedreht und sein eigentümlich dunkles Lachen hören gelassen hatte, in das Miss Alfaro mit eingefallen war. Auch er verzog belustigt den Mund. Sein Lachen war ansteckend. Immer noch.

„Um fünf bin ich wieder hier."

„Hmm ..."

Bemerkenswert geschickt erhob er sich in einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung und lief auf zu ihm, umhalste ihn und stellte sich zu diesem Zweck auf die Zehen. Seine Hüften drängten an seine, während er ihn schmatzend küsste, und er ließ intuitiv den Stock fallen, versucht, dem runden, straffen Po habhaft zu werden und ihn von der etwas zu locker sitzenden Jeans zu entledigen.

Ein Speichelfaden zog sich von seinen Lippen zu Chase' geöffnetem Mund, und er lächelte, als er ihn mit dem Finger durchtrennte. Auf einmal überkam ihn abgrundtiefe Traurigkeit. Größere als vorhin im Wagen. Unentschlossenheit, die er im Beruf nie wirklich oder nur in seltenen Fällen empfand, stieg in ihm hoch. Wollte er Chase so? Oder doch anders, wenigstens versuchen, ihm Hilfe zu bieten? Aber so wie er jetzt war, hatte er denn überhaupt eine Ahnung, dass er jemals ein nicht nur attraktiver, sondern zudem intelligenter und aufgeweckter junger Mann gewesen war, dem eine glänzende Karriere als Mediziner in einer der renommiertesten Kliniken der Staaten winkte? Ob er sich an etwas erinnerte, konnte er ihm nicht mitteilen. Falls ihn eine Therapie veränderte, wäre es zum Guten oder zum Schlechten? An den primitiven Chase hatte er sich gewöhnt, wenn er ehrlich vor sich selbst war. Seinetwegen konnte er so bleiben. Bedürftig, auf ihn angewiesen und ein bisschen wild. Hemmungslos und ungeniert, wenn sie unter sich waren. Außerdem bräuchte er nicht zu fürchten, ihn eines Tages zu verlieren.

„Daddy liebt dich", flüsterte er an seinem Haaransatz, der wieder leicht feucht war.

Unruhig befreite er sich von ihm, bückte sich und reichte ihm den Stock. Mit einem Kloß im Hals und kaltem Schweiß, der über den Rücken lief, entsann er sich des letzten Augenblicks mit dem mental gesunden Chase am Strand von San Diego. Jahre schien das her zu sein. Merkwürdigerweise trauerte er dem Augenblick nicht allzu sehr nach, obwohl er sich oft unglücklich den komplex denkenden Jungen zurückwünschte. Wenn er ihn dann morgens nackt neben sich liegen sah, die Decke von sich gestrampelt im Schlaf, die perfekten, goldgetönten Glieder dicht an seinen und das Kissen nass von Speichel, wurde ihm bewusst, wie nötig sie sich beide brauchten.

Chase war immer der Unabhängigere von ihnen gewesen, hatte nie eine Last sein wollen und sich darauf eingerichtet, irgendwann weiter zu ziehen. Und nun gehörte er endgültig ihm. Doch vermutlich hatte er sich ohnehin entschieden, bei ihm zu bleiben. Seine letzten in geistiger Klarheit hervorgebrachten Beschwörungen und der heimliche Verkauf des Lofts ließen darauf schließen.

„Fünf ..." sagte er kaum verständlich, an seinem T-Shirt nestelnd, wobei er den Halsausschnitt ausleierte. Er umfasste seine kräftigen Handgelenke, spürte ihre Wärme und sah ihm in die Augen, in denen es blitzte. Die Freude an seiner Arbeit wollte er ihm durch einen trübsinnigen Abschied nicht verderben; er riskierte ein kleines Gedächtnistraining mit ihm. Mal sehen, inwieweit er hier war.

„Hund oder Zeit?"

In sich gekehrt wippte er auf den Fußballen und hielt sich durch ihn im Gleichgewicht, richtete den konzentrierten, grünblauen Blick dann in seinen, wobei sich seine glatte, leicht wölbende Stirn in Falten zu legen versuchte und Speichel über sein Kinn rann, den er mit seinem Taschentuch beseitigte. Er war so süß und hinreißend. Heute Morgen hatten sie gebadet; der durchdringende Duft des Badezusatzes nach Eukalyptus und Zitronengras hing noch auf seiner reinen Haut und in den Falten des T-Shirts, das an seiner schmalen Taille über den Hosenbund schlotterte. „Zeit ... Dandy."

„Ja", erwiderte er beeindruckt und verblüfft über sein Denkvermögen. Betreffs ihrer Verabredung hatte er ihn wirklich verstanden. Behutsam löste er seine Finger. „Sie haben recht. Der Hund heißt Dandy."

„ Im Park ..."

Er schluckte, spürte seinen heißen Atem am Kehlkopf und wurde von dem Verlangen beseelt, seinen kleinen Aussie postwendend wieder mitzunehmen. Aber in der Klinik würde er sich bis zum Abend langweilen, vor allem, da Cuddy House keine Freizeit mehr genehmigte, um gemeinsam mit ihm und den Golden Retriever im Park zu flanieren. Natürlich äußerte er sie nicht, doch manchmal agierte er ruhelos und verstört, wenn er geistig bei sich war und die peinlich berührten oder neugierigen Blicke der vielen fremden Menschen im Korridor und in der Cafeteria registrierte. Graziella starrte nicht, sie war eine Freundin, bei ihr fühlte er sich wohl.

„Viel Spaß, Baby."

„Dr. House." Graziella rief ihn zurück, als er im Begriff war, die Tür aufzudrücken und die Glöckchen darüber läuteten. Er blieb stehen, wandte sich um. Sie brauchte eine Weile, auf ihren Wangen erschienen rote Flecken, die sich bis hinunter in ihr freizügiges Dekollete ausbreiteten. „Sie sind nicht sein Vater, oder?"

Er lächelte sie an.

„Passen Sie gut auf ihn auf."


	7. Chapter 7

„Ich weiß nicht." Skeptisch kratzte Foreman seinen adretten und sorgfältig gepflegten Kinnbart. Die alten Röntgenaufnahmen hingen allesamt am Leuchtboard, auf das er mit schmalen Augen starrte in der Hoffnung, eine Anomalie zu entdecken, die den kalifornischen Kollegen möglicherweise entgangen war. „Wir haben uns die Scans mindestens hundertmal angesehen."

„Da." Ein Silberstreifen am Horizont zeichnete sich in einer Unregelmäßigkeit der äußeren Hirnrinde ab. Helle Flecken am primären Kortex, auf den House tippte, bemüht, seine Aufregung zu verbergen. „Am _Fasciculus arcuatus_. Könnte eine Schwellung sein."

„House." Die Arme offensiv vor der breiten Brust verschränkt, zog Foreman geringschätzig die Mundwinkel herunter, bis sein Kinn eine vom seinen Bart korrekt eingerahmte kaffeebraune Scheibe bildete und sich somit von dem dunkleren Teint abhob. „CT und MRI sind sauber, und das wären sie auch jetzt noch. Sie _wollen_ nur etwas sehen. Wäre das hier ein Ödem, wäre Chase schon lange tot. Der Unfall ist über acht Wochen her. Und bevor Sie jetzt noch mit einer abenteuerlichen Theorie über Tumore antanzen: Dr. Wilson hat sich die Aufnahmen genau und ausführlich angesehen. Es gibt nichts, das operativ entfernt werden müsste, um ihn wieder zu dem werden zu lassen, der er war. Die präzise Diagnose ist so erschütternd wie simpel, auch wenn sie Ihnen nicht gefällt. Chase hat während der OP einen Sauerstoffmangel erlitten und war klinisch tot, das ist der ganze Zauber. Tragisch, aber davor sind die besten Ärzte nicht gefeit."

„Wir machen eine CT", bestimmte er. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Kernspintomografie gegen halb sechs frei ist."

Der Neurologe verdrehte die Augen; er wusste es, obwohl er ihm auf dem Weg ins angrenzende Zimmer bereits den Rücken zuwandte. Anders hatte er ihn selten Kritik über seine Verordnungen äußern sehen. „Dr. Wilson sagt, eine CT wäre Stress für-…"

„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Wilson sagt", fuhr er ihn an. „Und Sie sollte das ebenfalls nichts angehen. Ich bin Ihr Boss."

Die Ruhe des Überlegenen zur Schau tragend, heftete sich Foreman gleichsam schleichend auf seine Fersen ins Büro. „Nicht bis auf weiteres. Ich glaube, Sie haben unsere Abmachung vergessen. Sie sind mein Arbeitnehmer, solange ich es für richtig halte. Jetzt tanzen Sie mal nach meiner Pfeife."

Was zum Henker sollte das? Aufsässigkeit aus Prinzip kannte er an Foreman, nicht aber Bauchpinselei von Kollegen wie Wilson, mit dem er nicht einmal in einer Abteilung arbeitete. Das Argument der emotionalen Belastung zog nicht. Notfalls würde er Chase sedieren. Ja, er war dagegen gewesen, am Anfang, aber er musste es wenigstens probieren. Für Chase. Weil er den Fall an seiner Stelle ebenso gehandhabt hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er sogar sehr viel früher aktiv geworden, hätte nach humanen und trotzdem mehr oder weniger medizinisch fundierten Wegen geforscht, um der Ursache, und sei sie noch so diffus, auf den Grund zu gehen.

„Und ich sage, _Sie _sorgen dafür, dass der Raum um halb sechs frei ist", schloss Foreman mit einen verschwörerischen Grinsen. Respektvoll zwinkerte House ihm zu. Das war annähernd humorig.

oOo

Die Zeit verging schleppend ohne ihn; er ertappte sich dabei, alle fünf Minuten zur Uhr zu spähen. Als er gegen drei Uhr vor Langeweile in ein Wachkoma zu fallen drohte, surrte der Pager in seiner Hosentasche. Unheil verkündend. Dramatisch. Viel zu laut. Er entschuldigte sich bei der Patientin, die durch morgendliche Übelkeit beunruhigt die Klinik aufgesucht hatte (sie war im dritten Monat – wo blieb das Rätsel?), und entzifferte die Nachricht von Cuddy. Lange fühlte er gar nichts, las sie wieder und wieder, bis der kurze Satz vor seinen Augen verschwamm.

_Chase in der Notaufnahme._

„Doktor ..." Schüchtern tippte die Frau an seine Schulter. „Ist es schlimm? Werde ich sterben?"

Er schrak zusammen und ließ den Pager sinken, der ihm daraufhin aus der Hand glitt. Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, wankte er aus dem Sprechzimmer. Draußen schoss ein brennender, verzehrender Schmerz durch sein Bein, den nicht einmal seine Tabletten betäubten. In stummer Qual bewegte er die Lippen, während er seinen Oberschenkel malträtierte, in den er sich jetzt ein Skalpell hätte rammen mögen.

„House?"

Wilson. An seiner Seite. Von irgendwoher aufgetaucht. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, so wie von jetzt ab gar nichts mehr von Bedeutung war. Ein trockenes, heiseres Geräusch brach aus ihm heraus und sprengte ihm die Eingeweiden. Seine Schulter, die Wilson wie eine Eisenzange umklammert hielt, begann heftig zu zittern. Er fühlte den Drang, den Onkologen zu umarmen, an ihm zur Decke hochzugehen, ihn zu zerquetschen und laut zu brüllen.

„Chase wurde eben eingeliefert. Ich weiß noch nichts Genaues, aber er ist offenbar angefahren worden."

„_Oh Gott_!" Er stöhnte, knickte in den Knien ein und wurde von seinem Freund daran gehindert, auf dem Boden aufzuschlagen und in tausend Teile zu zerschellen, indem er ihn beherzt an beiden Schultern packte.

„Er lebt. Ich begleite dich. Du siehst aus, als würdest du es nicht schaffen bis zur Ambulanz."

In der Notaufnahme fanden sie ihn ohnmächtig, aber House zwang sich zur Ruhe, denn so musste er ihn wenigstens nicht schreien hören. Eine Gehirnerschütterung war das mindeste bei einem Zweikampf mit heransausendem Blech und hatte nicht das Schlimmste zu bedeuten. Foreman war da und hatte die Zweituntersuchung nach den Rettungskräften durchgeführt, und Cuddy ergriff seinen Arm, als sie sich zwischen ihn und die Bahre schob, auf der er lag, wie um ihm zu verbieten, näher zu kommen.

Weiß wie das Kissen, war Chase kaum zu erkennen, doch er konnte auf Cuddys Mitgefühl verzichten und trat an ihn heran, um ihn sich anzuschauen. Er wirkte schmaler als gewöhnlich, geradezu kindhaft verloren, und die dezente Bräune hatte sich in fahles Grau verwandelt. Rasselnder Atem entwich seinem Mund; auf der gebogenen breiten Oberlippe klebte getrocknetes Blut und Schleim, doch scheinbar hatten die Schwestern ihn vom Gröbsten bereits gesäubert und die Wunden desinfiziert. Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihm loseisen, während er leicht und analysierend über die Bauchdecke tastete.

Die ausgeprägte halbkreisförmige Linie der unteren Rippenbögen, die er im Zwielicht so gern zu betrachten und mit den Fingern zu umrunden pflegte, wenn Chase auf dem Rücken lag, war unterbrochen. Er strich vorsichtig darüber bis unter den Bauchnabel, nahm bedächtig mit den Fingerspitzen Reste des Fluids der Ultraschalluntersuchung auf, die man nicht vollständig entfernt hatte. Es glänzte auf der glatten, bebenden Haut und erinnerte ihn auf schmerzliche Weise an gestern Nacht, als ihn der Anblick fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.

Länger als nötig nach den bereits stattgefundenen Untersuchungen verweilte seine Hand auf der vom Brustkorb sanft abfallenden Kuhle des Magens.

_Es ist gut. Du lebst. Ich bin da. _

„Er sieht böse aus, aber bis auf Prellungen, Schnittwunden und ein paar angeknacksten Rippen ist er okay", informierte ihn Cuddy, wobei es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, die Fassung zu wahren. „Er muss außerordentliches Glück gehabt haben. Es wurden keine Frakturen oder inneren Verletzungen festgestellt."

Foreman bestätigte die Diagnose mit einem grimmigen und zugleich erleichterten Nicken, wobei er sich bemühte, House' Finger auf Chase zu ignorieren und stattdessen mit dem Kinn über die Schulter deutete. „Dank der Geistesgegenwart des Fahrers."

Zwei Männer, anscheinend die Insassen des Wagens, gegen den er geprallt war, hielten sich beklommen und wie unter Schock stehend ein wenig abseits. Ganz in ihrer Nähe saß vor einem Walker ein vom Alter gebeugter Mann, der einen aufgeregt winselnden Golden Retriever mit ausdrucksloser Miene und zitternden, knotigen Fingern unablässig streichelte. Five. Und sein ehemaliger Besitzer. Grundsätzlich waren Tiere im Hospital nicht erlaubt. Er konnte sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen, doch nach Cuddys Bericht über Chase' Zustand reduzierte sich der Schmerz zu einem erträglichen Maß. Er lebte, war nicht schwer verletzt.

Wilson klopfte begütigend seine Schulter. „Lass ihm Ruhe. Die Schwestern und Foreman übernehmen alles weitere, und wir beide gehen auf den Schreck jetzt erst mal einen Kaffee trinken."

„Foreman!" Schneidend und vor Aufregung ein wenig quäkend wandte er sich an seinen Neurologen, Wilson von sich wegschiebend. Gleich, zu welcher Tageszeit man hier aufkreuzte: man musste sich immer auf die Füße treten lassen in dem Gewimmel von Schwestern und Ärzten und Nerven wie Drahtseile haben. „Bringen Sie ihn zum OP-Raum."

Foreman stutzte. „Er braucht keine OP, House. Die Rippen sind nicht gebrochen, und selbst wenn, wäre es nicht erforderlich - "

„Dann machen wir es hier."

„Machen – was?"

„Eine Trepanation. Holen Sie Ihr Spielzeug und bringen Sie bei der Gelegenheit Chase' Röntgenaufnahmen mit. Wir wollen schließlich nicht die falsche Seite anbohren."

Cuddy schnappte nach Luft und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um wie eine Furie auf ihn loszustöckeln. „Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Er ist nicht einmal sediert."

„Er ist bewusstlos, das ist gut genug für mich."

Er würde ihn nicht narkotisieren. Die Risiken scheute er nach der schlechten Erfahrung der ersten Operation. Daher war Eile geboten, und er hoffte, dass sein dezimiertes Team das allmählich begriff; Cameron hatte Urlaub erbeten, und Foreman sagte nie nein zu ihrem lieblichen Püppchengesicht. Weil dieser jedoch tief in seinen Genen immer noch dem Sklavengehorsam seiner Vorfahren verwurzelt war, oder weil er ganz einfach mehr wusste als Wilson und Cuddy und doch etwas gesehen hatte auf der Aufnahme, stürmte er endlich davon, um das Verlangte zu holen.

Er ahnte, dass es völlig verrückt war und er keine hundertprozentige Gewissheit hatte, dass die Auffälligkeit auf dem Scan tatsächlich eine Schwellung war und er Chase unter Umständen Schmerzen zufügen würde, die man seinem ärgsten Feind nicht wünschte. Aber der Gedanke, ihn durch diese Maßnahme zumindest teilweise wiederherzustellen, beherrschte ihn plötzlich mit einer Macht, die jede Rationalität verdrängte.

Empört hängte sich Wilson an den Plastikvorhang, mit dem House das Bett vom Nachbarn abtrennte. „Du willst seinen Schädel aufbohren? Weshalb? Um den Narrenstein rauszuschneiden?"

„Vielleicht."

„Aber meiner OP verweigerst du dich, während du hier unter primitivsten Bedingungen sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt!"

Sachte drehte er Chase' Gesicht zur Seite. An seiner Schläfe pulsierten die Adern, die er leicht umkreiste. Er schlief tief und fest, reagierte nicht einmal mit einem Seufzen oder einer unwillkürlichen Bewegung. Bis Foreman erschien, massierte er die Stelle sanft und kam sich nicht einmal sentimental vor, obwohl Cuddy ihm irritierte Blicke zuwarf. Wilson wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

Ein Elektrorasierer für das Haar. Der gewissenhafte Foreman hatte nichts vergessen. Die mögliche Schwellung ließ sich in der rechten Hemisphäre lokalisieren, nahe dem Ohr. Um den Druck abzuleiten, mussten sie Chase' Schläfe rasieren. Es war House nicht einmal vergönnt, sich von den schönen, dichten Strähnen zu verabschieden, ein letztes Mal ihren Verlauf von der Kopfhaut zur Spitze zu durchwühlen, da er bereits sterile Latexhandschuhe trug. Ein wenig bestürzt sah er sie fallen, schwer und in verschiedenen Blondnuancen schillernd und grübelte, ob es albern wäre, sie nachher einzusammeln. Von den ganzen Strapazen, die ein solcher Eingriff für Patient und Chirurg beinhaltete, war das die bei weitem schwerste. Aber Haare wuchsen. Chase' sogar mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit.

oOo

Es war gut gegangen. Wenigstens war er nicht aufgewacht. Allerdings machte ihm die tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit allmählich Sorgen. Sie hatten nicht einmal Äther einsetzen müssen, den Foreman als Alternative zur kompletten Narkose bereitgestellt hatte. Er strich über die Stoppeln der ausrasierten Stelle, die es ihm angetan hatten. Die wieder eingesetzte kleine Knochenplatte hob sich als rotes Mal drastisch von der übrigen, feinen Textur der Haut ab, aber in spätestens vier Wochen würde sie von neuem, phantastisch weichem Blondhaar zugewachsen sein. Er nahm seine Hand mit seinen, spielte mit den kräftigen Fingern und drückte einen hilflosen Kuss auf die Knöchel, der einem Schuljungen würdig gewesen wäre. Seine Verletzlichkeit, die dunklen Lider und sein sinnlicher, leicht geöffneter Mund lösten eine Rührseligkeit in ihm aus, derer er sich nicht schämte, als er sie zum Ausdruck brachte.

„Habe ich Ihnen je gesagt, dass ich Sie liebe? Es macht gar nichts, wer oder wo Sie sind. Ich möchte Sie immer lieben, jeden Tag und jede Stunde."

Insgeheim fürchtete er sich davor, seine Methode könnte Erfolg gehabt haben. Wie würde er auf ihn reagieren? In den letzten Wochen waren sie weit gekommen, und er hatte plötzlich Angst, all das, was sie aufgebaut hatten, zerstört zu haben. Sein kindliches Vertrauen, seine ergreifend mühsamen Versuche, mit ihm zu kommunizieren. Er tat es auf recht eigenwillige Art, aber sehr charmant. Plötzlich rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Wenn er jetzt nie wieder mit ihm sprach, ihn vergessen hatte oder wie ein Kleinkind Latz und Windeln brauchte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen.

Cuddy marschierte ins Zimmer. Er hatte sie trotz der klappernden Absätze nicht herankommen hören und konnte ein leichtes Zusammenschaudern nicht verhindern, ließ Chase' Hand jedoch nicht los. Welches Krankenhaus hatte schon Glastüren?

Obwohl sie überrascht aussah mit den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, gab sie sich fürsorglich, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Sind Sie okay? Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und sich ausruhen."

„Ich bleibe hier."

Sie seufzte und strich züchtig ihren Rock über die Knie, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. „Sie haben nicht nach dem Hergang des Unfalls gefragt. Interessiert es Sie gar nicht?"

„Doch", sagte er mäßig gespannt und wartete, die Augen auf dem reglosen Gesicht. So schmal wirkte es, dass seine Nase spitzer und markanter hervortrat als üblich. Unwillkürlich berührte er sie, ließ den Finger über ihre unregelmäßige Breite wandern. Es war sonderbar, doch Chase' Körper kannte er mittlerweile besser als seinen eigenen. „Erzählen Sie."

Er war mit den beiden Mädchen und dem Hund spazieren gewesen. In der Stadt hatten sie einen Bonbonladen gesehen, in dem Hunde nicht geduldet waren, doch Gina und Jenny wollten hinein, bedeuteten Chase, draußen mit Five zu warten und versprachen, ihm etwas mitzubringen, wenn er artig war. Er hatte genickt und es sicher auch verstanden.

Die Auswahl des Ladens schien groß und verlockend zu sein. Jedenfalls war er unbeaufsichtigt, als auf der anderen Straßenseite der alte Mann, Mr. Flaunders, in Begleitung seines Pflegers vom Heim aufgetaucht war. Unseligerweise war die Loyalität des Hundes zu seinem früheren Besitzer größer als der Beschützerinstinkt für Chase, und er hatte sich losgemacht und war auf die Straße zugeprescht, um zu ihm zu laufen.

Chase geriet in Panik, nahm die Verfolgung auf und wurde von einem herannahenden Wagen erfasst, der Gott sei Dank rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, ehe es zu einer Katastrophe und der Junge unter die Räder gekommen wäre. Doch er hatte ihn erwischt, ihn auf den Asphalt geschleudert. Bei allem Unglück hätten mehrere Schutzengel über ihn gewacht, schloss Cuddy ein wenig pathetisch.

„Wissen Sie, was eigenartig ist? Der Pfleger und auch der alte Herr bezeugen, dass Chase den Wagen gesehen hat, bevor er auf die Straße rannte. Fast in selbstmörderischer Absicht, sozusagen."

Erschüttert schüttelte er den Kopf. „Er wollte nicht sterben. Er wollte seinen Hund retten."

Dandylion. In einem Flashback. Als Chase dreizehn gewesen war, hatte seine Mutter das Tier versehentlich angefahren. Das Trauma steckte tiefer, als er angenommen hatte. Er hatte sich daran erinnert.

_Oh Chase. Mein kleiner, unglücklicher Junge._

Cuddy runzelte die Brauen und zog das Knie an.

„Seinen Hund? Er hat keinen. Dass Five nicht seiner ist, haben Sie ihm doch erklärt, oder?"

Er schilderte ihr die tragische Geschichte seines Golden Retrievers, der Einzige, der dem kleinen Chase in einer schweren Zeit Freude und Liebe geschenkt hatte. Schweigend hörte sie zu. Als er geendet hatte, stand sie auf, ging zum Fenster und wieder zurück, um Chase mit neu aufkeimender Zärtlichkeit zu betrachten, ihm durch das nun lächerlich unregelmäßig lange Haar streichend.

„Sie sollten es angleichen. Oder den Rest grün färben." Ihr Lachen klang anders als sonst. Nicht mehr abwehrend und selbstgefällig. „Gehen Sie heim. Legen Sie sich ein bisschen hin und packen Sie ein paar Sachen von Chase zusammen. Ich würde Wilson hinschicken, aber er hat heute Nachtdienst. Sobald er wach wird, rufe ich Sie an."

oOo

Es fiel ihm schwer, die Klinik zu verlassen, doch er war wirklich am Ende. In der Wohnung ließ er alle Lichter brennen. Die Dunkelheit konnte er ohne Chase kaum ertragen. Sorgsam verstaute er einen Schlafanzug (gestreift mit winzigen, mädchenhaften Ornamenten dazwischen; er hatte ihn ihn noch nie tragen sehen und fand es irgendwie rührend, dass der Pyjama ihm offenbar peinlich gewesen war und er ihn trotzdem mitgenommen hatte), seinen eigenen Morgenrock und Wäsche und Zahnbürste in einer Sporttasche. Es stimmte ihn traurig, so als würde er Chase' Auszug vorbereiten, und er schalt sich einen alten, gefühlsduseligen Esel.

Unter dem Bett kramte er nach kurzer Überlegung den Schuhkarton mit Chase' Kinderschätzen hervor. Die Aufnahme von ihm und seiner Mutter gab es zwar nicht mehr, doch vielleicht reichten die anderen Dinge aus seiner Kindheit aus, um ihm zu einer Erinnerung zu verhelfen, falls die Trepanation doch etwas bewirkt hatte. Unvermittelt entsann er sich des Porträts von Chase als Vierzehnjährigem in seiner Brieftasche, das Amy ihm zu Weihnachten verehrt hatte, und er legte es dazu. Er hatte es längst rahmen wollen; es war an der Faltstelle brüchig und an der rechten oberen Kante fleckig. Angestrengt dachte er nach, aber er hatte kein aktuelles Foto von Chase, geschweige denn eines, auf dem sie gemeinsam abgelichtet waren. Sonderbar. In all der Zeit, die sie nun zusammen waren, hatte er ihn nie fotografiert.

Im Bett wälzte er sich trotz Übermüdung nervös hin und her. Es war viel zu groß ohne ihn, und sein milder und doch männlicher Duft, der die Laken bereicherte, machte ihn noch kribbeliger statt ihn einzuschläfern. Wie ein liebeskranker Schwachkopf drückte er sich das Kissen ins Gesicht, atmete tief und sah ihn vor sich. Den schönen, weichen Mund zu einem Lachen geöffnet, verschmitzt und atemlos vor Aufregung zugleich, in der Ecke des Bettes auf ihn wartend. Sommersprossen auf seiner unvergleichlich samtigen Haut, von denen er eine sein wollte, die runden, süßen und dennoch breiten Schultern. Wie er sich bewegte, sich seine kräftigen Muskeln anfühlten und die verborgenen ihn in seinen persönlichen Himmel hoben. Seine Nacktheit, in der er so ungezwungen durch die Räume gehopst war und seine Unbeschwertheit und die blitzenden Augen während ihres ungestümen Tanzes zum Schlafzimmer, die kleinen, verlangenden Laute, bevor sich seine rosige, bewegliche Zunge in seinen Mund wagte. Manchmal scheu, aber immer mit großer Hingabe.

Würde er noch so sein? Oder doch Gemüse, als das Wilson ihn bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen nach dem Unfall bezeichnet hatte? Damals hatte er intuitiv gewusst, dass es nicht stimmte.

Das Telefon erlöste ihn.

„Chase kommt zu sich." Cuddys Stimme hatte noch nie einen so schmelzenden Unterton gehabt.

Nachts herrschte nicht viel Verkehr in einer Provinzstadt wie Princeton, was sein Glück war. Er raste wie ein Besessener, übersah absichtlich rote Ampeln und hoffte, keinen übereifrigen Streifenpolizisten zu pikieren.

Vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer, in dem Wilson und Cuddy am Bett standen, fing ihn Foreman ab; er fasste sogar verwegen nach seinem Arm. „Keine großen Erwartungen, House. Er ist zwar wach, seine Reflexe reagieren, aber es sieht so aus, als hätte ihn Ihre Maßnahme nicht unbedingt zum Positiven verändert. - Vorher hat er ja immerhin mit Ihnen etwas Menschliches an sich entdeckt", fügte er mit unangemessener Anzüglichkeit hinzu. Taub für seine wenig tröstliche Prognose schob er sich an ihm vorbei. Aus tieftraurigen Augen traf ihn Wilsons Blick, während er sein Lämpchen in die Kitteltasche gleiten ließ.

„Es war nicht die richtige Entscheidung, House. Von meiner Seite aus hast du immerhin nichts verloren." Dann nahm er Cuddys Arm, um sie nach draußen zu lotsen. Beim Hinausgehen streifte sie Anteil nehmend seine Jacke.

Seelenlos starrte er vor sich hin, wendete weder den Kopf noch gab er durch ein Grunzen zu erkennen, dass er seine Anwesenheit bemerkte. Er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihm, innerlich völlig leer wie der Blick des Jungen, dem er nur mit Mühe standhielt. Verloren. Die falsche Entscheidung. Er hatte wieder gepokert und kein Glück gehabt.

Verbitterung empfand er erstaunlicherweise keine. Er hatte es versucht. Was machte es für einen Unterschied, ob er ihn künftig zur Toilette begleiten musste, seinen Hintern abwischen, ihm Brei einflößen wie einem Säugling? Überhaupt keinen. Chase war Chase. Enttäuschen würde er ihn nur, wenn er eines Tages nicht mehr bei ihm wäre.

Mit größter Aufmerksamkeit platzierte er die Schuhschachtel auf Chase' Schoß und erstarrte vor Schreck, als seine Finger sorgfältig die Kordel darum aufknoteten und er den Kopf neigte. Schauer zogen sich über seine Arme hinauf zu den Schultern. Er hatte ihn lange nicht mehr so bedacht mit Dingen umgehen sehen. Eines nach dem anderen legte er auf der Decke ab, nachdem er die einzelnen Gegenstände versonnen einer Musterung unterzogen hatte. Über die kleine runde Holzbox, in der seine Milchzähne aufbewahrt waren, kicherte er ein bisschen, was House beinahe umwarf.

Der Schmuck seiner Mutter verwirrte ihn, besonders der Ring, den sie getragen hatte, und er legte ihn rasch wieder in den Karton zurück, um durch die weiteren Kleinigkeiten zu stöbern, was ihm sichtlich Spaß machte.

Als die Aufnahme an der Reihe war, die ihn ernst in einem langärmligen Poloshirt zeigte, sah er auf und lächelte. „Das bin ich."

Ungläubig lehnte er sich vor und glaubte, eine Vision oder zuviel getrunken zu haben. Doch er war vollkommen nüchtern. Der Akzent schien ihm ausgeprägter, breiter, doch er artikulierte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten und verständlich.

„Und wer bin ich?"

Seine Augen strahlten. „Greg", sagte er.


End file.
